Inesperado Amor
by Nacex96
Summary: -Para poder reclamar tu herencia, ósea parte del dinero que genera la empresa tienes que cumplir la mayoría de edad y si quieres que yo te ceda mi puesto como presidente y dueño de la empresa te pongo una condición. –Miró a Su hermano con diversión –Tienes que casarte… / ¿porque? / porque me gustan los dramas románticos... -Soy Sakura Haruno/ Su plan estaba en marcha
1. Prólogo

**INESPERADO AMOR**

**Summary: **-Yo se que quieres la empresa y pues ya cumplirás los 18 años… /-Itachi al grano / -Para poder reclamar tu herencia, ósea parte del dinero que genera la empresa tienes que cumplir la mayoría de edad y si quieres que yo te ceda mi puesto como presidente y dueño de la empresa te pongo una condición. –Miró a Su hermano con diversión –Tienes que casarte… /Itachi estaba loco -¿Por qué? –Preguntó / Porque me encantan los dramas románticos –Dijo con una gran Sonrisa…/ Soy Sakura Haruno –dijo en voz baja. / -Hm Sasuke Uchiha la recorrió de pies a cabeza, Al parecer el azabache había encontrado lo que quería. / -Largo Uchiha / -Déjame proponerte algo –Dijo con arrogancia / -No –Gritó –no soy una cualquiera / El Uchiha tenia el rostro levemente girado pues había recibido una bofetada, se sentía divertido / algo en él le decía que debía alejarse pero era demasiado tarde.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen nada mas y nada menos a Eiichiro Oda, que no dio nuestro súper final *-*

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno xD

* * *

_**.::Prologo::.**_

Era una simple mañana, El sol brillaba pero las nubes ocultaban algunos de sus rayos, haciendo que fuera soportable. El verdor de los arboles y algunos niños jugando, las playas atestadas de gente y ni digamos las piscinas, Estaban en pleno verano y se hacia presente con su conocido mal, llamado "calor", En esta época del año los heladeros vendían y vendían sin parar. Estaban de vacaciones las universidades y escuelas, "adolescentes precoces" o así los llamaba él, felices en citas que parecían ensayadas y realmente no se podía llamar romance a lo que ellos hacían pues parecía sacado de una película americana, pero él no era quien para juzgar la vida amorosa de esos mocosos.

¿Y quién era él?

Pues él era Sasuke Uchiha.

Muchacho de 17 años, Piel blanca, cabello azabache con reflejos azulados, ojos ónix, oscuros y penetrantes, se le conocía por ser serio y en algunas ocasiones frívolo, además por su aspecto físico y social era el soltero mas cotizado de su universidad.

Ahora se preguntaran ¿con 17 años en la universidad?

Realmente pronto cumpliría 18, además de que ese era su primer año En la prestigiosa Universidad de Konoha en el país del fuego, Estudiante de negocio y administración.

Heredero de la mitad de las empresas de su familia y considerado genio por muchos de los inversionistas de la empresa, tutores y maestros de la universidad, siempre con gran etiqueta y buenos modales.

No estaba interesado en mujeres, siempre se vio rodeado de ellas y pues no era algo que viera tan importante en su vida, no es que les sean indiferente simplemente no creía en cosas como el "amor a primera vista" o "vivieron felices por siempre", su concepto de amor era cerrado, simplemente un común acuerdo entre dos personas para compartir su vida y quizás procrear.

Un Ferrari california T del año color azul se estacionaba en las empresas Uchiha. Nuestro protagonista Uchiha Sasuke bajaba de el, con unas gafas de sol puestas, una camisa manga ¾ blanca y unos pantalones negros de vestir y sus zapatillas negras.

Caminaba con serenidad y gran porte, como todo un hombre de negocios; se dirigía al ultimo piso del edificio.

Temprano por la mañana había recibido una llamada de su hermano mayor, que tenia un tema de importancia el cual quería discutir con él.

La verdad le sorprendía, su hermano era el presidente las empresas, además de que dirigía su propio negocio, era muy listo y en realidad tenían una similitud increíble, solo que su hermano tenia marcado su rostro, al contrario de él que prácticamente era el vivo reflejo de su madre.

Sus padres habían muerto hace más de 7 años, en un terrible incidente.

Ambos hermanos habían sufrido mucho, Itachi tenia que madurar por ambos ya que al ser mayor de edad quedó al cargo de Sasuke, pero el realmente no era serio ni frívolo, era mas amable y divertido, comprendía a las personas, los trabajadores de la empresa lo adoraban, pero sabían que realmente Itachi no quería ese puesto como presidente.

No hacia mal su trabajo, pero Sasuke sabia que el podía hacerlo muchas veces mejor, además no le gustaba que Itachi se frustrara por algo que no le gustaba, y la verdad él si quería hacer progresar el patrimonio que sus padres habían construido para y por ellos.

Llego al último piso, y al salir del ascensor encontró a la secretaria de Itachi.

-Buenos Días Sasuke-san –Decía mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Buenos Días Konan ¿se encuentra mi hermano? –Dijo formalmente sin dejar la seriedad, se había quitado las gafas y sus ojos negros miraban a la bella secretaria de su hermano y novia de un gran amigo y socio de la compañía.

Konan Haruno una joven bien dotada, cabello azul y ojos miel, Tenia un gran porte y una inteligencia digna de reconocer, a pesar de que sabe que podría tener un mejor puesto ella optaba por ser secretaria de su hermano, pero la verdad era la mano derecha de Itachi, sin ella puede que el pelinegro mayor no haya podido con todo; Además era novia de Nagato. Nagato era hermano de su mejor amigo Naruto y mejor amigo de Itachi, a pesar de que Nagato era una persona famosa y reconocido como un gran empresario podía darle todos los lujos a Konan, ella prefería que sus sentimientos no interfirieran con el trabajo así que optó por el trabajo con Itachi, además así su hermano mayor Sasori Haruno estaba más seguro y tranquilo.

A Sasori no lo conocía del todo bien, sabia que era un prodigio en las artes, todo lo que era pintura, música, escultura y demás. Además que ayudaba con un orfanato, pues se dedicaba mucho a las obras sociales. Era pelirrojo, ojos miel y aunque se miraba de unos 18 o 19 años, tenia 27 años. Sabía que era celoso en exceso y eso porque Itachi y Konan a veces hablaban del asunto.

-Lo ha estado esperando, pase por favor –le indico con una sonrisa

-hn –simplemente entró para encontrarse con su hermano de pie viendo por los grandes ventanales, estaba de espalda a la puesta –Itachi –habló Sasuke

-Ototo –Dijo con emoción Itachi –Siéntate por favor, tenemos mucho que hablar dijo mientras se sentaba en su exclusiva silla como CEO de la compañía,

Sasuke obedeció a su hermano y se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio, lo observaba con aburrimiento.

-¿Hace mucho calor no? –Dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa.

-Itachi… -con notoria impaciencia, lo nombró en forma de advertencia.

Itachi se limito a sonreírle.

-Dime hermanito –mientras sacaba de una gaveta un control, de pequeño tamaño - ¿te gusta ver televisión?

-Itachi –Siseó con molestia ¿que era todo eso?

-Ya, Ya, no te enojes. –Presionaba un botón del pequeño control y las cortinas se cerraban dejando la oficina levemente oscura, pero lo suficiente para darle un aspecto misterioso

Sasuke solo alzó una ceja.

-Sasuke hoy te llame para hablar algo importante contigo, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun mas

-Habla

Volvió a tomar su aspecto serio…

-Es sobre el futuro de la empresa, tú futuro

.

.

.

.

.

-¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto? –Dijo mientras manejaba se sentía algo ansioso.

-Ya tengo 18 años, quiero valerme por mi misma, y quiero llegar a ser tan buena como tú pero quiero iniciar desde abajo –Dijo sonriendo.

Suspiró resignado mientras sonreía, sabía que su hermana seria igual de terca como lo fue él alguna vez…

-Por favor llama si necesitas algo, o si alguien te molesta.

-Si, lo se –Dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-ahh no quería que tú te fueras –confeso resignado mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

-Es necesario, tengo que independizarme

-Lo sé. Pero Eres mi hermanita menos, ¿esta mal que no te quiera dejar crecer? –La miraba con una sonrisa algo desilusionada pero en sus ojos se miraba el orgullo y el amor.

-Si esta mal, debo crecer –Dijo fingiendo un puchero – además Siempre seré tu hermanita. –Decía sonriente con un leve sonrojo colorando su cara.

-Bueno, Llegamos –Dijo como si las palabras pesaran.

Miraron el edificio, era un complejo de apartamentos pero se miraba lujoso y muy grande.

Miró a su hermano sorprendida.

-pero… Te dije que no quería nada grande, si acepte que decidirías donde viviría esperaba algo mas pequeño –Decía apenada y a la vez molesta

-Lo sé, pero realmente estaba por comprar una casa para ti sola, pero me abstuve de hacerlo así que por favor acéptalo

-umm –dudo por unos momentos pero sabía como podía ponerse su hermano –Esta bien.

-Perfecto, ven te ayudo con tus cosas –mientras bajaba del auto y sacaba unas cajas las cuales eran las pertenecías de su hermana.

Ayudó a su hermanita a desempacar y le entregó las llaves de su nuevo apartamento.

Era muy grande.

En el penúltimo piso del edificio de apenas diez pisos, El apartamento de lujo que su hermano había comprado exclusivamente para ella.

El pequeño corredor de la entrada dirigía a una especie de antesala, la cual era parcialmente pequeña de tonos rojos, y unos pequeños sillones de colores blancos y negros que hacían contraste y una mesita de vidrio, unos cuantos cuadros que sabia que era de la colección de su hermano o de algún alumno de este mismo. La ante sala tenia dos puertas que se encontraban lateralmente

La primera puerta la de la derecha la dirigía a la cocina.

Tenia todo lo que una casa podría tener, cocina una muy grande, sus paredes de color naranja y blanco haciendo un bonito contraste, los electrodoméstico de acero, con un brillante gris, tenia un desayunador, la plancha de este que parecía ser de granito negro, aunque Ella se decía que era granito artificial para pensar que su hermano no debió darle tanto lujos.

En un nivel de piso mas bajo, la dirigía a una enorme sala, las paredes con una especie de estampado de triángulos asimétricos, naranja, azul, amarrillo, blanco y negro, Un televisor Plasma de 42 pulgadas y un teatro en casa y sillones que se veían muy cómodos de cuero café, detrás de la sala en un nivel mas alto estaba una pequeña barra con sillas altas y detrás de la barra se miraba una pequeña nevera y una estantería con copas, vasos y demás. Un mini bar al parecer. Extrañamente no había ningún vino de la reserva de su hermano.

Una puerta la dirigió a una gran habitación, con las paredes pintadas de rosa, un estante en la parte superior de la pared, una cama grande con unas sabanas blancas almohadas rosadas, dos cómodas color verde, un verde manzana, una a cada lado. Cada una con su propia lámpara y en una de las cómodas se encontraba un florero con unas rosas.

Su propio tocador con espejo y su respectivo asiento, un escritorio y un closet.

Sabia que su hermano, se dedico a arreglar antes de su llegada. Estaba con los colores que le gustaban con muebles de su gusto.

-Tengo tanto que agradecerte hermano –dijo sonriendo

-¿te gusta? –preguntó nervioso.

-Mucho, tienes buen gusto pero hacen falta mis cosas. –Dijo sonriendo.

Terminaron de empacar ahora estaban en la sala descansando.

-ahhh mi futura doctora –Dijo mientras la abrazaba en el sillón.

Sakura Haruno 18 años. Cabello exóticamente rosa, ojos color verde jade, piel nívea, estudiante de medicina. Hermana menor de Sasori Haruno y Konan Haruno. Tímida y muy inteligente, a pesar de ser "la niña" de su hermano, era una mujer fuerte, decidida e independiente.

-No puedo creer primero Konan y luego tú, creo que no les importa dejar a su Onii-chan –Dijo sin soltarla.

-Debes dejar que hagamos nuestras vidas no siempre estarás ahí para nosotras, tenemos que cuidarnos solas, así querrían nuestros padres.

-Claro que si, Sakura.

.

.

.

.

-Yo se que quieres la empresa y pues ya cumplirás los 18 años… -Decía misteriosamente

-Itachi al grano –Harto de la situación.

-Para poder reclamar tu herencia, ósea parte del dinero que genera la empresa tienes que cumplir la mayoría de edad y si quieres que yo te ceda mi puesto como presidente y dueño de la empresa te pongo una condición. –Miró a su hermano con diversión

-¿Qué? –Dijo molesto, sabia que esa seriedad de su hermano, significaba algo malo o algo raro y en el peor de los casos, los dos

–Tienes que casarte…

Eso lo dejo completamente descolocado.

-Itachi estaba loco -¿Por qué? –Preguntó

-Porque me encantan los dramas románticos –Dijo con una gran Sonrisa…

* * *

_**Lo esperado no sucede, es lo inesperado lo que acontece.**_

* * *

**Nuevo Fic, lo se lo se algo **_**inesperado, **_**Espero que les guste, este es solo el prologo.**

**Publicado En mundo Sasusaku 02 xD como LucAcex. 96**

**Sin mas que decir gracias por su tiempo.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Destino

**Capitulo1. Destino**

* * *

Han pasado aproximadamente 4 años, desde que Itachi le propuso un trato. Un descabellado trato.

A la primera no había aceptado, es mas ni lo había creído, pero al parecer su hermano hablaba demasiado en serio.

Ya casi se cumplirían los cinco años- Faltaban seis meses para ello- Y el pronto culminaría sus estudios, Una parte de él ya quería saber que había cumplido una meta, pues por fin tendría su titulo pero el día de su graduación era el ultimo día de plazo del trato con Itachi.

Estaba en su habitación tomando un vaso de vodka, estaba frustrado y sumamente molesto con su hermano mayor.

.

.

.

.

-_Para poder reclamar tu herencia, parte del dinero que genera la empresa tienes que cumplir la mayoría de edad y si quieres que yo te ceda mi puesto como presidente y dueño de la empresa te pongo una condición. –Miró a Su hermano con diversión _

_-¿Qué? –Dijo molesto, sabia que esa seriedad de su hermano, significaba algo malo o algo raro y en el peor de los casos, los dos_

–_Tienes que casarte…_

_Eso lo dejo completamente descolocado._

_-Itachi estaba loco  
_

_ -¿Por qué? –Preguntó _

_-Porque me encantan los dramas románticos –Dijo con una gran sonrisa…_

_-¡porque te encantan los dramas románticos! –Exclamó con molestia, lo miraba iracundo, quería pulverizar a su hermano en ese preciso momento._

_-Exacto –Sonreía complacido_

_-Estas demente si crees que aceptare un trato como ese –Tratando de buscar calma –Además si no quieres cumplir con tu puesto, pasaría a mis manos, porque sabes que la vice presidencia me corresponde._

_-si lo se hermanito, pero si quiero puedo venderle mis acciones a cualquier otro inversionista y dejar la presidencia a cargo del tío Madara_

_-¿¡Estas LOCO!? –Gritó Sasuke –Madara ya se retiro de toda clase de negocios, además que nos dejara en la calle. Te recuerdo que trató de usurpar el puesto de nuestro padre cuando aun estaba en vida –con esto ultimo golpeo el escritorio de Itachi, el mayor ni siquiera se inmuto_

_-Entonces… Acepta mi trato, Tu te casas y yo te doy mi puesto –Dijo enfrentando la mirada de su hermano menor, por dentro moría de risa, a veces se sentía mal por manipular a su Ototo pero era su forma de divertirse. –O rechaza, Y Madara Pasa a ser el nuevo presidente –Lo miraba con Malicia._

_¿Que debía hacer? Si aceptaba, Itachi lograría lo que quiere pero si no, el imbécil de su hermano mayor cumpliría con su palabra entregándole, la empresa –el esfuerzo de sus padres – Al viejo amagado de Madara, un hombre cruel y frío._

_Lo perderían todo e Itachi no miraba el error que podía cometer por sus estúpidas bromas._

_-Piénsalo Sasuke, Tu me das lo que yo quiero y yo te doy lo que anhelas, además no creas que soy tan malo, te daré oportunidad para que finalices tus estudios universitarios para así tomar el puesto y mientras estudias puedes conocer chicas y enamorarte_

_-¿Enamorarme? –Dijo Sasuke con cansancio –Itachi estas cometiendo una estupidez, como puedes jugar con la empresa_

_-No es algo tan difícil Sasuke, además a tu edad y que no tengas novia, pensaran que eres raro._

_-hn _

_-¿Aceptas?_

_-Que mas da –Dijo con molestia, no estaba pensando bien, pero Itachi solo quería una boda, podía aparentarla._

_-ohh ¡Que genial! –Exclamo con emoción y gratitud, mientras descolgaba el teléfono de su oficina y oprimía un botón –Konan trae el contrato y dile a Hidan que pase_

_Sasuke enarco una ceja… ¿Hidan? ¿Contrato? Hasta que punto llegaría Itachi con esta broma _

_Hidan Tenía la edad de su hermano, 25 años, y era un prodigioso abogado, Era amigo de Itachi desde la adolescencia, con un carácter explosivo y psicótico, cabello extrañamente plateado, piel blanca pero con un gusto algo extraño para vestir. Sasuke lo recordaba muy bien por un detalle –Su risa- si su risa, esa risa caótica que fácilmente podría espantar cucarachas, es mas quizás humanos también se veían espantados por tal gesto de alegría, pero a la hora de cerrar tratos o algún negocio, los asuntos legales eran bien dirigidos por él. No perdía un caso y si firmabas un contrato con el, era como pactar con el mismo diablo, tenias que leer las letras pequeñitas por que si no vendías tu alma por un mínimo precio._

_Al ver pasar al peli plateado con una extraña capa negra con nubes rojas, camisa gris con un pronunciado cuello en V, unos pantalones de vestir color azul marino con un extraño agarre en las rodillas y unas botas de motociclista, entro con un cigarro en la boca. Y un notorio collar con forma de una hoz._

_-Hidan, que alegría que estés aquí –hablo el pelinegro mayor –Toma asiento por favor –Le indico con el brazo._

_-Itachi, traigo el contrato que me pediste, con letra muy claras las condiciones –Decía mientras sonreía abiertamente y miraba a Sasuke –Entonces Sasuke, es hora de vender tu alma al demonio que tienes por hermano._

_Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante esto._

_-Toma, creo que querrás leerlo antes de firmar -Dijo pasándole el documento._

_Sasuke suspiro con frustración y tomó dicho contrato, empezó a hojearlo._

_Todo estaba bien…_

_Tenía 5 años de trayecto para buscar "el amor" y casarse._

_El día que finalizaría el contrato seria el día su graduación, Si el cumplía obtendría el puesto como presidente y seria dueño totalitario de la herencia Uchiha._

_Alzo una ceja al leer eso ultimo._

_-¿tu parte de la herencia? –Pregunto con duda -¿Qué harás si dejaras tu trabajo y estas dejando toda tu herencia?_

_-Sasuke yo tengo mi propia casa, mi propio auto, inclusive tengo mis propio negocio y va muy bien, por mi no te preocupes, tengo una generosa cuenta de ahorro en el banco –Dijo sonriendo._

_Continuo la lectura y se fijo que habían condiciones…_

_No se admite matrimonio arreglado por el dinero además l__a chica tiene que pasar por unas pruebas que serán realizadas por Itachi Uchiha Y Konan Haruno._

_¿Konan ayudaba a su hermano en esta locura?_

_Para que el matrimonio sea en realidad por amor y no por ningún chantaje ni algún encanto de interés, se realizara una boda tradicional por la iglesia, así ambas partes profesar su amor. __Itachi Uchiha tiene derecho de encargarse de la fiesta de compromiso, despedida de soltero y recepción de boda para su hermano. __Al Sasuke Uchiha cumplir todas las condiciones impuestas por su hermano, Pasa a ser CEO de las empresas Uchiha_

_Itachi estaba yendo muy lejos pero al final optó por firmar. Vió la sonrisa de Itachi ensancharse y vio como Hidan guardaba el documento mientras dejaba escapar una explosiva risa, se hizo oír por toda la empresa. Frunció el ceño con molestia, solo faltaba eso, sentir que sus tímpanos reventarían por tan espantosa carcajada._

_Hidan salía y Konan pasaba, caminando elegantemente hasta estar al lado de Itachi, sonriendo observando al azabache menor._

_-Espero que puedas encontrar pronto el amor Sasuke-San –Dijo cortesmente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia sin perder su sonrisa, luego ver a su hermano con seriedad –Itachi –Llamo con frialdad _

_A Itachi le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral._

_-Es hora, Los inversionistas nos esperan, están en la sala de juntas_

_-ahhh esos viejos –dijo con cascaditas en los ojos –Ya voy, ya voy –Mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su caso y se lo ponía, rápidamente, antes de salir por la puerta –Ah hermanito, Suerte, ya sabes que quiero conocer a la afortunada –Rió levemente mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras si _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Era Una tarde calurosa y él no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Seis meses

Seis meses más.

¿Qué haría?

¿Cómo pudo aceptar tal cosa? Fue una completa estupidez, pero que más podía hacer si no quería que Itachi entregara la empresa en bandeja de plata al Tío Madara.

-Oi

Todas las chicas que Sasuke presentaba ante Itachi, eran escandalosas Y ciertamente él no las quería y su hermano realmente sabia leerlo, sabia que él simplemente estaba algo desesperado para cumplir este trato que optaba por casarse con cualquiera, sabiendo que arruinaría su vida por ello y que no habría un retorno, una boda por la iglesia era algo demasiado serio, Pero "Cualquiera" no era suficiente para Itachi, el quería Amor, de ese amor de novelas, donde ambas partes no podían vivir sin el otro pero irónicamente, el destino, no los quería juntos, causando tensión y drama.

-Oi

Todas las chicas que el llevaba ante Itachi era molestas, inclusive él no podía mostrar agrado ante ellas

-Oi Teme –Gritó Su rubio amigo

-¿Qué quieres dobe? –Le dijo exasperado

-¿Sigues pensando en el trato de Itachi?

El solo gruño por lo bajo, en verdad estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-¿Por qué simplemente no te das una oportunidad de conocer a las chicas?

-Eso es lo que he hecho –pronunció con hastió su amigo no ayudaba mucho ante tal situación

-No, solo miras si son bonitas o no y luego te das cuenta que son unas completas lunáticas´ttebayo –dijo haciendo círculos en el aire al costado se cabeza, gestual izando que estaban locas

-hn… -Naruto tenia razón, pero él no lo aceptaría.

-Hinata-chan y yo pensamos casarnos luego de terminar los estudio, quizás en dos años, y mira hasta el vago de Shikamaru E inclusive el raro de Sai, se han casado y tú, ni siquiera novia Sasuke-Teme

-No me interesa

-Pues debería, además que…. –Naruto no continuo porque algo le llamo sumamente la atención.

Sasuke miró a su mejor amigo, ¿Que le pasaba? Estaba tan empeñado metiéndose en su vida amorosa, que era molesto –pero dudaba que su amigo pudiera distraerse tan fácilmente cuando le jodía la existencia

-Y a ti que te…

-SAKURA-CHAN! –grito interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Sasuke, tomó a su amigo por el ante brazo y lo arrastro hacia la persona que llamaba mientras que con la mano libre saludaba efusivamente.

-Naruto –exclamó con algo de sorpresa ante tal grito, sabia que solo Naruto podía ser el causante de tremendo alboroto, con una gotita en la cabeza lo observaba acercarse a ella mientras traía a rastras a algo o alguien.

Al llegar hasta Sakura, Naruto soltó a Sasuke y se apresuro a abrazar a la muchacha, al soltarla inmediatamente sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza –En venganza Sasuke lo había golpeado, mientras una venita de cólera se asomaba por su sien y otra en su puño-

-Oi Teme, eres un agresivo´ttebayo Por eso mismo es que no te podrás casar. –Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Usuratonkachi –decía con molestia mientras se sacudía el pantalón, pues estaba polvoso por la carrera.

Naruto se repuso rápidamente y sonreía abiertamente.

Naruto Uzumaki, Mejor amigo de Sasuke, 22 años de edad, próximamente cumpliría 23. Estudiante de diplomacia y ciencias internacionales, Heredero de las empresas Uzumaki, grandes inversionistas para pequeñas empresas en la industria de la comida además de ser dueño de los súper mercados y restaurantes de cinco estrellas mas grandes del país, él y su hermano se encargaban de ello, pero Naruto quería optar por la presidencia igual que lo hizo su padre alguna vez en un pasado, Novio de Hinata Hyuga. Es hiperactivo y un cabeza hueca sin remedio, jamás se rendía a pesar de lo difícil de una situación, será muy amistoso y sociable, no importaba en donde estuviera parado, seguramente haría amigos rápidamente, aunque se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus emociones era una persona algo pasiva, tenia una extraña obsesión por el ramen –principalmente el que tenia cerdo – y gustaba mucho del color Naranja, era un rubio, ojos azules, media metro con setenta y ocho y siempre decía "Dattebayo"

-Sakura-chan tenía tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo opino Naruto –decía con algo de diversión mientras observaba al rubio -¿Y Hinata? ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Oh muy bien Sakura-chan, -observo que cargaba unos cuantos libros -¿estudiando mucho?

Sasuke observaba bien a la amiga de Naruto, Era…. ¿extraña?

-ah por cierto Sakura-chan, te presento al teme –Decía viendo a su amigo –Teme ella es Sakura-chan una gran amiga de la infancia

-Soy Sakura Haruno –Dijo en voz baja algo tímida, pues el amigo de Naruto era muy guapo, aunque se notaba su arrogancia en el porte y también se miraba que era un joven serio

-Hmm, Sasuke Uchiha –Dijo tendiéndole la mano mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza, una sonrisa ladina se asomo por su rostro. Al parecer El azabache había encontrado lo que quería, lo que tanto buscaba.

Sakura estrecho su mano con él y sus mejillas se coloraron completamente mientras observaba esos profundos pozos negros, sintió electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo ante el contacto y se sintió desfallecer al ver esa sonrisa engreída, que le quedaba completamente bien con su look.

Sasuke soltó el agarre, colocando su mano en sus bolsillos sin romper el contacto visual con los jades que lo observaban.

Naruto solo observaba como se miraban sus amigos, esas miradas para él significaban algo, esa intensidad, de seguro significaba algo pero él no podía descifrar que era.

Sakura Haruno, Al parecer de 22 años igualmente que ellos, piel nívea y lechosa, suave y aterciopelada; ojos color jade, grandes y vivos, cabello de un extraño color rosa pastel, a el lo irritaban ese tipo de colores –colores pasteles – pero en ella se miraban sumamente hermosos, media aproximadamente 1.63 metros, se sonrojaba fácilmente al parecer.

-Sakura-chan ¿ibas a la biblioteca? -Se hizo notar el rubio nuevamente

-Si –reaccionó la pelirrosa

-Entonces creo que debería apurarte, que pronto Shizune se irá

-¡oh Dios! Tengo que entregar estos libros –Dijo algo preocupada la muchacha, se le había olvidado que ya iba algo tarde y se dio el lujo de atrasarse más.

-¿Te ayudamos Sakura-chan? –Propuso el rubio

-Gracias Naruto

-Ve Teme, ayúdala –Dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia su amiga

La ojijade se sonrojo –Naruto ¿tu no iras? –Dijo con algo de nervios

-Tengo que ir por Hinata-chan, además el teme no tiene nada mejor que hacer, además así se pueden conocer un poco –Sonreía abiertamente y se retiraba corriendo haciendo un gesto con la mano

Ambos jóvenes solo miraban el camino por el cual se había ido el ojiazul.

Sasuke quito los libros de brazos de Sakura, aprovechando su distracción y empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo algo sorprendida y nerviosa.

-vas a la biblioteca ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Antes de que se vaya Shizune

Sakura sonrió abiertamente mientras alcanzaba al Azabache, Tal vez, solo tal vez algo bueno saldría de este día, ella sentía que él podría significar mucho, además esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago, se sentían genial, observaba al Uchiha caminar seriamente y enfocado en el camino, se miraba precioso, en realidad nunca había visto un hombre igual.

Al sentirse observado volteo a ver a la chica a su lado, la miró de reojo y notó que ella lo observaba fijamente con una radiante sonrisa, se sonrojo y rápidamente ella giro su rostro hacia otro lugar –se sintió atrapada – y él, él sonrío arrogante.

Realmente algo bueno saldría de este día, y todo gracias a Naruto ¿quien lo diría?

Sasuke sonrió mientras seguía el camino, Un silencio cómodo, agradecía que no fuera una molesta parlanchina aunque realmente quisiera conocer más de ella, observo los libros que cargaba. "Ginecología"

-¿estudias medicina? –dijo alzando una ceja con diversión

-ah –Se sintió descolocada –Ah si, disculpa estaba algo distraída, -sonreía abiertamente –Estoy en mi ultimo año, soy interna pronto tendremos nuestro examen final y uff que nervios, pronto nos graduaremos ¿y tu?

La pelirrosa sonreía mucho, un atributo muy hermoso de parte de ella.

-Negocio y administración

Caminaron hacia la biblioteca, charlando un poco. Al parecer Sasuke finalmente encontró la solución para sus problemas, de seguro Itachi amaría a Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde su oficina observaba la pantalla gigante divida en múltiples escenas

Estaba sentado en la cómoda silla de su escritorio y tomando un poco de leche con chocolate, había cerrado un gran negocio, y los trabajadores de la empresa se preparaban para una celebración esa noche, pues todo marchaba bien.

Estaba feliz y no solo por el negocio, sino porque por fin lo que había sembrado estaba dando frutos.

Su hermano estaba interesado realmente en una chica.

¿Qué como lo sabia?

Era obvio, tenía un equipo de detectives, espiándolo.

Y desde la pantalla observaba que estaba en una bella cafetería, cerca de la universidad con una hermosa pelirrosa, se miraba las facciones de Sasuke relajadas y en sus ojos se mostraba que disfrutaba, se miraba vivo, pero algo mas había en esa mirada de su hermano ¿malicia acaso? Bueno quien sabe que tramaba su Ototo pero no le saldría fácil.

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

Tomo el teléfono y presiono un botón, se escuchaba el tono de repique.

-¿hola?

-Kizame

-Oh Itachi –Dijo el extraño fanático de los tiburones – Tu hermano esta con una chica, puedes ver bien en las cámaras

-Si claro y muchas gracias por ello, pero tengo una misión para ti.

-claro, ¿Cuál? –Dijo el detective

-Investiga toda la información sobre la dama pelirrosada, nombre, familia, carrera, edad, peso, tamaño, amigos, amigas, si tiene novio, antiguos novios, helado favorito, trabajo, todo Kizame TODO –dando énfasis en la palabra

-estas obsesionado, pero esta bien Itachi haré lo que me pide –reía levemente, siempre le gustaban los trabajos de Itachi, resultaban divertidos

-Esta bien, hasta luego –Finalizo la llamada

Sonrió divertido nuevamente –Ahh hermanito si supieras lo que te depara el destino….

* * *

**Ohayo!**

**Disculpen que me retrasara pero pero :( no tenia internet hasta hoy y pues aquí esta, no se si les gustara, porque no me siento del todo satisfecha **

**Pero hice lo mejor posible, por favor si algo no les gusta, me dan alguna recomendación, que de verdad es bienvenida**

**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y muchas, muchas gracias por los RR. De verdad me senti apoyada :') son las mejores. **

**El próximo capitulo lo publico el viernes, como forma de disculparme.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Pd: Anuncio publicitario, si les gusta una loca personalidad de Itachi pueden pasarse por mi fic "Policias del Destino" ;)**


	3. Capítulo 2 Llamadas

**Capitulo 2. Llamadas**

-¿Entonces como se llama tu galán? -Pregunto con cierta picardía una hermosa rubia, ojos azules, mientras codeaba a su amiga

-Sasuke Uchiha –Dijo con voz soñadora, realmente había quedado flechada por ese apuesto pelinegro.

En este momento la tercera persona a su lado, escupía su bebida, a pesar de mantenerse al margen. Se sonrojo inmediatamente, al ver la vergonzosa acción que había realizado.

-¿Hinata estas bien? –Pregunto con preocupación la pelirrosa.

Hinata Hyuga, estudia diseño con 21 años de edad, Cabello negro con toques azulados y ojos color plata, ex heredera de la cadena de hoteles Hyuga, ¿ex? Pues ella a pesar de tener miedo, gracias a su actual novio, Naruto Uzumaki, ella pudo decirle a sus padres de lo que de verdad quería hacer, que era ser diseñadora, a pesar del enorme problema que se vendría encima su padre supo apoyarla, y su primo Hyuga Neji decidió y acepto tomar riendas de la administración de la cadena hotelera, ella era una muchacha hermosa, con un muy buen cuerpo, era tímida y se sonrojaba con facilidad, contrastaba con el rubio de su amado, ya que era un hiperactivo, desastroso y algo alocado, ella era formal, un poco introvertida y aunque inconscientemente .y gracias a la educación brindada por su familia – hacia las cosas de la manera mas perfecta posible.

-Ya Hinata, ¿Qué acaba de sucederte? –Mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, para evitar que se ahogara, Los ojos azules mostraban preocupación

-Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, n… no se preocupen no es nada –mientras agitaba las manos en un gesto de negación, aun sonrojada y muy nerviosa

Ino Yamanaka, Una rubia, ojos azul cielo, con cuerpo de infarto, a pesar de solo tener 22 años estaba casada con Sai –un chico con piel pálida, cabello negro, ojos negros, conocido por ser un gran artista – es muy extrovertida, con un ego algo alto, también era picara y una persona muy terca pero siempre alegre, animaba mucho a sus amigas, estudia diseño de interiores.

-Hinata dinos la verdad ¿Qué sucede? Acaso conoces a Sasuke-kun de Sakura y por eso te pusiste nerviosa –Dijo en tono de broma

-Ino-chan –Chilló con vergüenza y molestia -Lo que sucede es que Sasuke-kun es muy amigo de Naruto-kun y de Neji-kun, lo conozco pero me da un p..poco de miedo, es muy callado y siempre se le ve de mal humor, Naruto-kun d…dice que no se lleva bien con su h…hermano mayor –decía Hinata

-¿Uchiha? –Medito pensativa la ojiazul -¡Uchiha! –Exclamó en un eufórico grito

Sakura solo abrió los ojos ante el grito de amiga, no entendía a que se debía tal emoción

-¡Sakura! Tu Sasuke-kun es un Uchiha, sabes lo que es eso –Dijo sorprendida

-No, no entiendo –Dijo sinceramente, no sabia que era tan importante en el, era guapo y pues se llevaron bien podría decirse pero nada mas

-Él e Itachi Uchiha, son los herederos Uchiha, solo ello y su tío son los únicos Uchiha con vida, los hermanos Uchiha se dice que en su cuenta de banco poseen el 1 por ciento del capital mundial, son multimillonario, También cuenta que los Uchiha fueron asesinados, nadie sabe quien pero saben que esa masacre sigue con la investigación en pie, Itachi apenas era un adolescente y supongo que Sasuke aun un chiquillo, Itachi se hizo cargo cuando cumplió 18, de Sasuke no se hablaba mucho, Al parecer su padrino Hatake Kakashi…

-¿El Rector de La universidad? –Interrumpió tímidamente Hinata

-Si, El se encargo de que nadie molestara a Sasuke, con ordenes de restricción hacia reporteros, según tenia entendido que Uchiha Sasuke Estudiaba negocio, pero era muy enigmático y misterioso pero según chicas que lo conocen es un tempano de hielo, que a pesar de ser contradictorio podía derretir a cualquiera –Finalizo Ino

Sakura sentía, ¿Qué sentía?...… Estaba confundida… Se sentía mal por todo lo vivido por Sasuke, pero se sentía molesta y quizás celosa por que no había pensado en la posibilidad de que muchas chicas estarían tras el –era guapo, conocido y millonario- y también sentía incomodidad pues no quería parecer que estaba interesada en el dinero de Sasuke, realmente debió sentirse solo y quizás solo vea el interés en los demás.

-Chicas, las veo luego –Tomo su bolso, con sus cosas ya en el, saco su teléfono celular y marco un número.

Hinata e Ino solo miraban el camino por el que su amiga pelirrosa avanzaba alejándose cada vez más de ellas.

.

.

.

.

-Hola ¿Sasuke-kun? –Dijo con algo de timidez

_-¿Sakura? –Preguntó con ese tono serio, tan suyo_

-emmmm –Dijo con nerviosismo, ¿Qué hacia? Llamo a Sasuke, mientras pensaba en su enredo de sentimientos

_-¿Sucede algo?_

-¿Estas libre hoy? –logro pronunciar, sintiéndose una estúpida, Sasuke pensaría que estaba desesperada, a penas y se conocían

_-umm la verdad no, -Respondió con calma -¿tienes algo en mente?_

A Sakura se le acelero el corazón y un ligero rubor se tintaba en sus mejillas. Sonrió aliviada, tal vez no había metido la pata como había creído

La sonrisa desapareció, ¿Qué podrían hacer? Ella no era muy "sociable" que se diga, y no tiene nada que ver con el mito de que "los estudiantes de medicina son los seres mas estudiosos del planeta y por eso no tienen vida social" No nada que ver, ella a veces salía con sus amigas, Hinata e Ino y a veces también con Temari y Tenten pero lo que pasaba es que a veces era tímida, o de verdad solo pasaba estudiando o leyendo alguna novela romántica o de misterio

_-¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? –Preguntó Sasuke, Tal vez ella había finalizado la llamada y el no se había enterado_

-Si, estoy en la línea, este ¿¡que tal si vienes a cenar!? -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió

_-¿En tu casa? –Dijo divertido_

-Ehhh –Los nervios no se iban de su cuerpo –Si, se hacer una deliciosa lasaña, te aseguró que te gustara

_-¿tratas de seducirme con comida? –Enarcaba una ceja, tal vez Sakura no podía verlo, pero realmente estaba divertido, una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios, había algo especial en aquella chica, le inspiraba confianza tal vez era eso, simplemente confianza_

Estaba completamente Roja

-¿Servirá? –Preguntaba entre dudosa y algo coqueta –aunque los nervios hacían que se escuchara mas tierna que seductora

_-Puedo preguntar a ¿Qué hora? ¿y si me puedes brindar la dirección de tu casa? _

-Claro –Sonreía sumamente contenta.

Ahora tenia que dirigirse al súper mercado y conseguir los ingredientes para hacer la lasaña, se esmeraría realmente

.

.

.

.

.

Sonreía, Parece que la solución a sus problemas acudía a él.

Estaba rendida ante él de eso no había duda, podría hacer lo que Itachi quería, Sakura tendría el honor de casarse con él, además ella no era tan molesta como las demás, era soportable y podría haber algo de confianza en esa relación.

Solo tendría que aparentar amor infinito y listo

.

.

.

.

Haruno….

Así que la pequeña pelirrosa era nada más y nada menos que una Haruno.

Una pequeña risa escapaba de su boca.

Las cosas salían tan bien, así que la hermanita menor y la mas consentida de Sasori, era la chica que tuvo una cita con su hermano, y al parecer tendrían otro encuentro.

Sasori Haruno, era una persona buena, ayudaba en centros comunitarios, había fundado varios asilos y muchos orfanatos, tenia museos y teatros, interactuaba mucho con la gente y siempre andaba de orfanato en orfanato brindando espectáculos de títeres, siempre fue bueno haciéndolos y ejecutándolos, pero era un gran y conocido artesano, tener una vajilla hecha por este artista era casi un milagro de arte en la tierra, sus obras de un excelente valor artístico y además de que poseían una gran durabilidad, pues creía que el arte tenia que ser ese que perdurara por siempre.

Pero además de ser, tamaño artista y persona, era muy celoso, y sobretodo si se trataba de sus dos hermanitas, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió a dejar ir un poco a Konan –Aunque aun no toleraba a su novio Nagato – Pero con Sakura todo era diferente ella era su muñeca, su bebe, su princesa, el le daría todo solo con que ella lo dijera, y no dejaría que ningún hombre la tocara, se pondría como una fiera para cuidarla…

Sacó su teléfono y marcó

_-¿Itachi? _

-Hola Sasori ¿Cómo estas amigo?

_-Muy bien Itachi ¿y tú? –dijo animadamente el rubio, a pesar de ser mayor que Itachi siempre se llevaron muy bien Itachi a pesar de estar un tanto demente era de fiar y un gran colega_

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas Sasori –Prosiguió amistosamente - ¿estas en la ciudad?

_-Oh no Itachi estoy con Kakuzu, en el hospital en Takigakure_

-Ah si, ¿Qué tal les va? Me alegro que por fin haya decidido invertir en el hospital a pesar de ser un gran cirujano, es un gran tacaño y creo que solo piensa en dinero –Decía divertido recordando a su amigo, mientras una gotita estilo anime recorría su sien

_-Si lo se, por eso yo lo apoye con la inversión, somos socios, tu sabes que mi hermanita la menor estudia medicina y pronto se graduara asi que quiero que este en las mejores condiciones –Dijo orgulloso_

-Oh la pequeña Sakura –Dijo interesado Itachi

_-Si, mi pequeña doctora_

-Sobre ella justo te quería hablar –Decía el pelinegro con suma seriedad

_-¿Qué sucede? –Se preocupo inmediatamente, Itachi nunca hablaba con tanta seriedad y peor si se trataba de Sakura._

-Tú sabes que Ustedes son como familia para mí, y pues aunque yo quiera a Sasuke y sea mi hermano, como amigo que soy debo decirte algo

_-Itachi déjate de rodeos y dilo ya –exigía un furioso pelirrojo _

-Sasori somos familia –soltó en un dramático suspiro

_-¿nani?_

-Si, mi hermano Sasuke pretende a tu hermana Sakura, tuvieron una cita el día de ayer y creo que hoy cenaran juntos o tal vez verán una película, no se estos adolescentes de ahora –decía como si ya fuera un viejo

_-¿Itachi estas seguro de lo que dices? –Decía con ira contenida_

-Sasori eres mi amigo, no tengo porque mentirte, solo te digo porque por muy bueno que pueda ser mi hermanito, creo que debería haberte pedido permiso por el hecho de haberse ideado salir con Sakurita

_-Itachi yo te quiero mucho, me has entendido y ayudado mucho, pero puedo pedirte un favor…._

-Claro –Habló con falsa inocencia

_-Aleja a Sakura de tu hermano, por lo menos hasta que llegue en dos días _

-Sasori, déjamelo eso a mi y a Kizame

_-Te lo agradezco mucho-afirmaba con sinceridad_

-Sasori no agradezcas nada para eso estamos los amigos, bueno hablamos luego que tengo otra llamada, adiós –decía felizmente mientras cortaba la llamada.

.

.

.

.

. Eran las siete en punto y Sakura terminaba de maquillarse, siempre era muy puntual. Aunque no sabia si Sasuke lo era, aunque aparentaba serlo, Iba a poner la mesa cuando se escucho el pequeño timbre que era asignado para su departamento.

Corrió rápidamente al comedor para colocar elegantemente, ponía una botella de vino y la lasaña caliente, una ensalada cesar, la salsera y demás.

Estiro un poco su vestido con nerviosismo y presiono un botón.

-¿Si hola? –Dijo como si no supiera quien era

_-Sakura, soy yo Sasuke –Dijo en tono monótono._

-Oh Sasuke Por favor Sube –Decía amablemente

Sakura se había puesto un vestido verde, con un escote de corazón y tirantes, marcaba bien su fina cintura, y estaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, resaltando muy bien sus curvas, el pelo había optado por dejarlo suelto, usaba una gargantilla de oro con un corazón que tenia incrustado un pequeño jade, no muy llamativo, –el cual le había regalado Sasori para su cumpleaños 18- Y unos pendientes igual de oro, con forma de gotas; como maquillaje solo había dado un ligero toque, viéndose natural con un poco de brillo color durazno en sus labios.

Escucho tocar la puerta, dos golpes exactamente. Respiro antes de abrir

Y ahí lo vio…

Ahí estaba el, con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa color celeste, manga larga con los primero botones sin abotonar, la camisa de fuera, unas zapatillas negras, muy bien lustradas y el cabello rebelde como siempre.

Se miraba muy guapo.

Y ahí estaba ella frente a el…

Con un vestido verde, dejando apreciar su figura, cuando la vio por primera vez, no había notado en ella tan buen cuerpo, pero ahora miraba las hermosas curvas de la pelirrosa, se miraba hermosa y se le antojaba adorable con ese rubor que cubría su rostro, y sabia que no era causa del maquillaje sino de que a como él la apreciaba a ella, ella también se daba gusto visualmente.

Recordó el contrato con su hermano, no tenia que dejar de lado su objetivo. Todo esto era por negocios, además ¿Qué mujer no querría estar casada con el y vivir cómodamente? Lo bueno es que Sakura era medianamente soportable.

Lo invitó a pasar.

Las ventanas del apartamento, estaban abiertas, dejando el frio aire de la noche escabullirse suavemente a través del lugar, al llegar al comedor las velas daban la calidez y sensualidad propia de una cena romántica. Sakura servía su tan famosa "Lasaña" se miraba hermosa, con unas hebras de su cabello detrás de la oreja mientras estaba concentrada ahora sirviendo la cena.

-¿vino?

-¿eh? –Preguntó descolocado, se había perdido observándola y ahora no sabia que había dicho exactamente, luego observo como sostenía el vino en señal de ofrecimiento y el extendió su copa para aceptar a lo que ella sonrió levemente y sirvió.

Sakura iba a tomar asiento pero sin darse cuenta el pelinegro estaba tras ella como todo un caballero, ayudándole a acomodar su silla, ella gustosa acepto tal trato, tras esperar que el azabache se sentara también. Se sentía contenta, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado.

-¿un brindis? –Ofreció extendiendo y elevando un poco su copa al aire

Un poco descolocada por tal ofrecimiento la pelirrosa tímidamente extendió de igual manera la copa.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto, a que venia ese tan repentino brindis.

-Por esta magnifica cena, por este momento, por nosotros –Dijo con mucha naturalidad asi causando un efecto en Sakura a lo cual volvió a sonrojarse.

Asi chocaron suavemente sus copas. Y dieron inicio a su exquisita cena.

Hablaban de vez en cuando, aunque en la conversación predominaba Sakura, a lo cual Sasuke se limitaba a contestar de vez en cuando y demostraba que ponía atención a algunas de las cosas que parloteaba ella.

El sabia que ese juego con Itachi ya lo tenia ganado…

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi observaba con unos binoculares, a través de una gran ventana.

Vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla negro, zapatos deportivos de color azul –un tono oscuro de azul- llevaba una camiseta de color índigo, pero cubierta con una capucha negra con algunas nubes rojas –que simbolizaban el amanecer, o algo así le había dicho Hidan que fue el que le dio tan ,…. Buen regalo – y usaba un gorro de color marrón. Y una peluca de tonos rubios.

-Itachi ¿todo esto es necesario? –Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza Kizame

-Claro que si, tenemos que vigilarlos –Mientras no perdía ningún detalle de lo que observaba –Velas rojas, mantel blanco, lasaña, vino Château Lafite Rothschil, umm exquisito –Dijo Itachi casi saboreando tan delicioso vino –Tiene muy buen gusto, por eso es hermana de Sasori –mientras afirmaba para si mismo con la cabeza –Sasuke sonríe y ella esta sonrojada, oh Dios mío –Dijo sonrojado –Espero que mi hermano sepa parar antes de que las cosas se pongan calientes ahí  
-Creo que ya deberíamos dejar esto –Decía Kizame algo incomodo  
-Déjalo –Hablo un pelirrojo –que haga lo que quiera, de igual manera no importa lo que le digas siempre hará lo que el quiera, es Itachi… -decía como si solo eso bastara  
-Recuerdo cuando Konan y tú empezaron a Salir… -decía nostálgico  
-Si y como tu le contaste a Sasori y casi muero a mano de ese imbécil –Decía Nagato rememorando la molestia e ira que sentía por Itachi  
-El amor –Dijo con ilusión Itachi y casi en un suspiro.  
Se escucho una pequeña alarma sonando.  
-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Nagato  
-Es un mensaje de mi celular –dijo tranquilamente Itachi mientras observaba el mensaje  
Un escalofrió atravesó por la espalda de Nagato, Itachi sonreía muy abiertamente, eso no significaba nada bueno, Oh bueno, Nada bueno para Sasuke, pero para Itachi….  
Oh para Itachi, era el inicio de un romance y por ende mucha diversión –inentendible para los demás- la noche apenas comenzaba….

* * *

**Disculpen tanto la tardanza, realmente aun estoy insatisfecha con este capitulo y lo he editado varias veces, espero les guste mas que a mi :/ **

**Si tienen alguna recomendación, es bienvenida, ahorita edito el siguiente para ver si lo subo por acá mañana.**

**Por cierto Responderé alguno de los comentarios, en verdad me hicieron muy feliz por su Reviews, alertas y favoritos. :D Son lo mejor. me animan mucho**

_***Jime:**_** Gracias** por comentar, Y no es que Itachi se un psicópata -Bueno si un poquito - Pero es que los dramas Románticos! :3 y pues aqui la continuación, por favor pásate mañana por la noche, haré lo posible por que el siguiente capitulo este listo.

_***Kazuyaryo: **_que bueno que te guste el guion, alguna opinión o critica, muy bien aceptada, gracias por animarme con mi fic

_***InesUchiha: **_Si, esta algo loquito mi bello Itachi pero todo por el bien de Sasuke -cof cof- Y claro que hará que ese romance tenga de todo! jajaja y de nada pero mejor dicho gracias a ti por el review eso es mucho apoyo para mi :') y pues nunca me habian dicho sempai, me siento algo avergonzada (en un buen sentido) n/n

**_*Setsuna17: _**que bueno que te gustara, espero no perder la magia de la historia en el trayecto xD

**_*Rachel: _**Es que ya Itachi se aburrio de la monotonia de los dias, asi que usara a su bello hermano para divertirse y conseguir el drama que las novelas han perdido, eso nuevo y poco convencional y disculpa que me haya tardado con la continuación :( espero te agrade este capitulo, gracias tu comentario me hizo sonreir cuando lo vi, jejeje

_*** .mv: **_No itachi no es maldito, solo es incomprendido xDDDD aqui esta la conti gracias por tu comentario n.n

_***Someome-more: **_si yo entre a Arquitectura a los 16 y estoy en segundo con 17 y me dicen que es raro que tan pequeña este en la universidad xD y si mucho mucho drama ! *-*

**_*HarunoKohana5_**: que super que te gustara y claro que la continuare, seran 10 o 15 capitulos, espero que me acompañes hasta el final

**_*Cherry627: _**Y si se que muy jovenes para casarse, pero ya tenia planeado el paso del tiempo xD Espero aun te guste, cualquier sugerencia estamos por inbox

**_*lucysh continuare con el, gracias por comentar_**

**_Bueno sin mas que decir hasta mañana_**


	4. Capítulo 3 Verdad

_**Capitulo 3. Verdad**_

-Sasuke quiero decirte algo –decía mientras jugaba tímidamente con su cabello, no lo miraba a él, es mas, evitaba su mirada.

El sonrió para si mismo, sabia lo que vendría después,… _Una declaración_… Era normal. Su ego estaba por los cielos como siempre.

-Dilo –Soltó secamente.

Estaba fuera del departamento de ella, Sakura estaba recargada en el dintel de la puerta, sin mirarlo aun con un leve sonrojo.

La noche había pasado tranquila y sin complicaciones.

Buena comida, excelente vino, la chica charlaba animadamente a lo que el simplemente asentía, respondía brevemente o su tan conocido "hmp".

-Pues ayer con mis amigas, me di cuenta de quien eres y lo que simboliza tu nombre.

Puso los ojos en blanco, otra caza fortunas al parecer, debió verlo venir, muy en el fondo el azabache se sentía algo ¿lastimado? Pero trato de disipar estos pensamientos y la observaba fijamente.

-y quiero que sepas que yo no busco eso en ti.

Deseaba que se callara, hasta hace poco le caía bien pero ahora se daba cuenta que era una perfecta actriz.

-Sakura –La interrumpió

Ella lo miro tímidamente, por un momento sintió perderse en esos pozos verdes, se corrigió internamente y recordó que era como las demás, solo lo buscaba de manera superficial y el solo la quería para complacer al estúpido de su hermano mayor.

-Cásate conmigo –Dijo acercándose al rostro de ella, y mirándola fijamente, con ese rostro suyo tan impasible y con voz seria.

-…¿QUÉ? … -se escucho un grito, posiblemente proveniente de otro edificio.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Sakura totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada, haciendo a Sasuke olvidarse de ese grito que le había sonado familiar.

-Lo que escuchaste –dijo sonriendo ladinamente –Tu te casas conmigo, y yo te daré todos los lujos que quieras, y podrás tener el honor de llevar el apellido Uchiha contigo –dijo susurrándole en el oído haciendo que sus vellos se erizara.

Sakura lo miró fijamente.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? –Pregunto con un poco de temor Nagato

-Por nada en especial… -Dijo aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro

-Itachi…

-Nagato sabes que Sasori estaba en takigakure

-Gracias a Kami-sama, ¿Qué sucede con ello?

-Pues le tengo una gran sorpresa a mi hermanito… -Dijo felizmente mientras lo seguía observando a través de los binoculares

-No me digas que… -Dijo mientras abría los ojos como platos algo asustado

-Si Nagato-kun –Habló una voz Femenina –Sasori Onii-san esta aquí

-Konan…-la miraba sorprendido –Tu sabias que estaríamos aquí.

-Claro, mi jefe me lo pidió –Decía sonriente

-Itachi –Entró de repente el pelirrojo

-Sasori ¿Cómo estas hermano? ¿Te gusto el vuelo en mi jet privado? –Decía mientras abrazaba fraternalmente al ojimiel en forma de saludo

-Muy bien, pero creo que te das unos lujos –decía separándose de su amigo

-Sasori –Saludaba con mucho miedo Nagato

Sasori solo le dirigió una mirada con furia y se volvió sonriente a estrechar la mano a Kizame que lo saludaba tranquilamente.

Nagato se volvió a su novia Konan la cual sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntaba Sasori mientras aceptaba los binoculares que le ofrecía Kizame

-Pues cenaron lasaña con un poco de vino y ahora al parecer están charlando –Decía Itachi espiando a su hermano

-Bueno tu hermano tiene una distancia prudente –mientras calculaba mentalmente a cuanto estaban de distancia - ¿No podemos escuchar de lo que hablan? –Preguntó

-Pues –inició Kizame –Teníamos un micro micrófono en la corbata de Sasuke pero al parecer opto por no ponérsela

-Que inteligente que fue Sasuke –Pensaba Nagato –Pero me compadezco de él –mientras un aura oscura y depresiva lo rodeaba.

.

.

.

.

_-Ototo ¿A dónde vas? –decía "inocentemente" Itachi Uchiha_

_-Hmp_

_-¿Hmp? Hermanito se que el japonés es algo difícil pero si necesitas ayuda en el idioma, te puedo comprar un diccionario y ayudarte con la dicción –decía sonriente mientras molestaba a Sasuke_

_-No seas imbécil Itachi_

_-Eh a mi no me hablas así –Mientras se ponía de pie y le golpeaba levemente la frente_

_-Yo te hablo como a mi me de la gana –Decía muy molesto, mientras apretaba los puños_

_-Tsk –Chasqueo la lengua el pelilargo – Por esa actitud que tienes no tienes novia_

_Miró a Sasuke sonreír levemente, se miraba triunfante. Itachi le devolvió una sonrisa sincera y algo misteriosa y divertida; el menor al ver esa expresión de su hermano se sintió por un segundo intimidado a lo cual respondió fulminándolo con la mirada._

_-Si sales, ponte esta corbata –Decía mientras le entregaba una elegante caja con una cara corbata color azul noche._

_-Claro –Decía Sasuke, mientras entraba a su habitación_

_-Bien, ya le entregue la corbata con el micrófono –Pensaba Itachi –ahora iré por mi peluca –Mientras caminaba alegre hacia su auto donde lo esperaba Konan y su chofer personal_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Sasuke observaba la corbata que le había obsequiado su aniki._

_Suspiro derrotado, por mucho que trataran de volverse a llevar bien, les era casi imposible. él no soportaba esa tranquilidad y despreocupación de Itachi y la forma que destruía y molestaba su existencia._

_Tomaría una ducha antes de dirigirse al apartamento de Sakura._

_Dejó la corbata encima de un pequeño escritorio, dejándola así olvidada._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Entonces tu hermano menor no se la puso ¿crees que sepa que los vigilamos? –preguntó preocupado Sasori pues Sakura no era como Konan, aunque Konan siempre sonreía y se le miraba tranquila era sombría cuando estaba molesta pero Sakura era un volcán activo, que estallaría ante la mas mínima provocación, y se molestaría mucho con él si supiera que la estuvo vigilando en su cita.

-Dudo que Sasuke lo sospeche. Creo que ignora el hecho de que es Haruno y que podría ser tu hermana –dijo Itachi tranquilamente

-¿No le advertiste que es mi hermana? –pregunto con algo de molestia

-Oh –Hablo esta vez Nagato – ¿Acaso no sabes? –Quería vengarse de Itachi

-¿Qué es lo que no se, Nagato? –mientras Fijaba sus ojos miel en los de Nagato.

-Que Itachi hizo un juego con su hermano Sasuke

El azabache (por los momentos rubio, gracias a su "disfraz") lo miro con terror y trago grueso, miro la macabra sonrisa de Nagato.

-¿Qué clase de Juego?

-Tiene que casarse antes de su graduación y obtendrá el poder en la empresa sino la perderá

-¿y eso a mi que? –Dijo el pelirrojo sin entender

Konan soltó una leve carcajada ante la situación, Nagato caía al estilo anime ya que Sasori no había entendido su punto, Itachi respiraba un poco mas tranquilo y Kizame solo observaba divertido

-Que el hermano de Itachi puede pedirle matrimonio a Sakura. –dijo exasperado

-¿Qué? –Dijo con sorpresa, observo a Itachi en busca de respuesta

Contó hasta diez antes de iniciar, buscaba calma pues Sasori era demasiado agresivo cuando se trataba de sus hermanas y sabía que si decía algo mal, conocería el infierno antes de lo esperado.

-Veraz –Trato de estar sereno –Lo que dijo Nagato es verdad, pero realmente no esperaba que tu hermana y él se llegaran a gustar o algo por el estilo.

Nagato sonreía victorioso y Sasori se mantenía muy serio, Kizame y Konan estaban como espectadores esperando a que Itachi continuara.

-Temía que mi hermano, quedara como Madara, viejo, Senil, solo y amargado; entonces, decidí hacer un contrato con el, que fue validado por Hidan –Tomo fuerzas para continuar –donde lo obligaba a buscar el amor antes de su graduación y casarse por la iglesia para así comprobar que es algo serio, cuando me di cuenta que mi hermano y tu hermana iban a salir por primera vez, supe que Sakura era un gran partido pues tal como Konan –y miro a la nombrada que le devolvía una sonrisa sincera- tendrían grandes valores y serian grandes chicas pero mi preocupación fue Sasuke, por eso te llame y te traje de vuelta a Konohagakure, porque se que Sasuke es frio y algo distante y temía que le pudiera hacer daño a Sakura.

Todos miraban a Itachi sin creérselo, sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza y sinceridad.

Tal vez lo habían juzgado mal.

-Está bien

-¿Qué? –dijeron al unisonó Itachi y Nagato

-que esta bien, dejare que Sasuke intente cortejar a mi hermana pero los vigilaremos, el no podrá ni tocar a Sakura –Mientras alzaba un dedo – Ni tratar de propasarse con ella –Ahora dos dedos estaban al aire- ni hacerla sufrir –Tres dedos.

-Espero que mi ototo no te defraude, y si lo hace puedes golpearlo –decía Itachi sonriente

-Claro que si, de eso que no quepa duda –dijo igual de sonriente Sasori, mientras ambos volvían al labor de vigilar a sus hermanos.

Nagato no se lo podía creer, había aceptado a Sasuke a si, sin más.

Mientras que el, tuvo que soportar todos sus golpes, castigos, bromas y estúpidas pruebas para ganar su aprobación para cortejar a Konan y ni quería recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que le dejara ser su novio y poder besarla por primera vez.

-Bueno –dijo en tono bajo Kizame –quizás, juzgamos a Itachi y esto lo hace por bien

-puede ser, -suspiro derrotado –pero no me lo termino de creer, Itachi nunca hace nada sin ganar algo a cambio –Dijo casi en susurros.

Konan que observaba como su novio y su amigo fanático a los tiburones conversaban y si Nagato-kun tenia razón "Itachi no hacia nada sin ganar algo a cambio", era como en los negocios, además ella sabia que ese drama que le había montado a Sasori de no querer que Sasuke acabe viejo y solo como su tío era mentira, el solo quería un drama romántico y si tendría que mentir y engañar para obtenerlo lo haría y ello lo ayudaría, claro esta. Sonreía divertida no esperaba que Sakura seria la presa de Sasuke.

-bueno –hablo la peliazul –Solo debemos darles tiempo de conocerse para ver que tan lejos piensan llevar esta relación

-Cierto –Dijo Itachi entusiasmado.

-Espero que tu hermano sea muy responsable y caballeroso Itachi –decía algo amenazante

-jejeje si…-decía algo nervioso, rogándole a Kami que Sasuke no intentara nada con la pequeña Sakura

-Parece que Sasuke ya se va –hablo Kizame, observando a través de las ventanas.

-¿Qué? Solo me perdí un segundo –mientras volvía a la labor de espiar.

-Ya no podemos ver nada –Dijo Sasori molesto sin saber que hacer ni pensar, tenia que saber que ocurría

-No te preocupes –dijo Itachi mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular –pusimos unas cámaras con Kizame frente a la puerta, tenemos suerte de que estas cámaras tienen micrófono instalado –se sentía victorioso mientras activaba el sistema de vigilancia a su celular.

-¿quitaran eso luego cierto?

-Claro, solo queremos vigilar a Sasuke –respondió Itachi observando la pantalla mientras todos querían ver también.

_-Sasuke quiero decirte algo_

_-Dilo _

_-Pues ayer con mis amigas, me di cuenta de quien eres y lo que simboliza tu nombre._

Itachi aunque no miraba la expresión del rostro de su hermano, por que las cámaras estaban de frente a la puerta –ocultas-, y Sasuke daba la espalda a las cámaras, sabia que Ototo debían molestarle mucho esas palabras.

_-y quiero que sepas que yo no busco eso en ti._

Se sintieron conmovidos con Sakura, era muy sincera. Sasori empezaba a sentir pánico Sakurita se alejaría de él pronto si no detenía esto.

-_Sakura –Sasuke interrumpió _

_Un breve silencio se apodero de la atmosfera_

_-Cásate conmigo –Soltó sin mas, acercándose al rostro de la pelirrosa_

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?! –Grito Itachi sin creérselo, Nagato fue el que le tapo la boca para callar su grito y no ser descubiertos

Todos estaban anonadados. Sasuke era demasiado atrevido y Sasori ya estaba preparando sus puños mientras un aura maligna se apoderaba de él.

_-¿Qué? –Dijo Sakura totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada_

Sasuke al parecer le susurraba algo en el oído, cosa que ninguno de los presente podía escuchar muy bien

-Es todo –Dijo Sasori con ira – tu hermano es hombre muerto

Y antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, Konan lo detuvo

-Sasori Onii-san –decía con falsa dulzura –Calma, que no has visto la respuesta de sa….

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! –Se escucho un gritó de Itachi

-¿que sucede? –Pregunto Sasori asustado, ¿Qué pudo suceder en unos segundos apenas?

Itachi no reaccionaba, solo seguía mirando la pantalla

-Sasuke…. Sakura -balbuceaba el pelinegro aun sin creérselo del todo

-¿Qué? –Dijo exasperado Sasori, tratando de quitarle el celular y saber que ocurría

-t…tu

.

.

.

.

.

El Uchiha tenía el rostro levemente girado y la evidencia de una mano se planto en su cara.

Había recibido una bofetada, se sentía divertido. Sakura lo había abofeteado por su propuesta.

-Déjame proponerte algo mejor a cambio de que te cases conmigo –susurro aun con diversión y malicia

-Largo Uchiha –pronuncio su apellido casi con asco, era un idiota –No soy una cualquiera, proponle eso a uno te tus estúpidas seguidoras

-Pero yo te quiero a ti Sa-ku-ra –Dijo maliciosamente acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Estas palabras causaron un efecto en ella a lo que se recrimino mentalmente.

-mal entendiste la situación –dijo molesta –Solo quería ofrecerte mi amistad sincera, sin lujos ni apariencias de por medio, quería conocer al verdadero Sasuke y no al famoso "Sasuke Uchiha" pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres un imbécil –siseo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara…

Colocaba su mano sobre la mejilla que fue impactaba y observo la puerta por la cual desapareció Sakura y luego opto por irse de ese lugar.

Sus sentimientos estaban algo revueltos, se sentía interesado y divertido pero las palabras de la pelirrosa le habían calado, y se sentía algo ¿decepcionado y arrepentido?

.

.

.

.

-Tu hermana cacheteo a mi hermano –Exclamo con sorpresa

Sasori sonrió orgulloso

Nagato estaba igual de sorprendido que Kizame.

Konan sonreía, manteniendo su mirada fija en Itachi, el cual sonreía misteriosamente mientras todos observaban los que acontecía entre Sakura y Sasuke y no prestaban atención al pelinegro mayor.

_-Algo traes entre manos Itachi Uchiha –_pensaba con diversión la peliazul, pues su mejor amigo salía con cada cosa que se le ocurría y ella aprendió a no reprenderlo sino a divertirse con el.

Si, Itachi sonreía mientras nadie lo notaba.

El quería drama, pensaba ocasionarlo por sus propias manos pero que Sasuke le ahorrara el trabajo le hacia feliz, así que un nuevo plan acudió a su mente.

_-Fufufu Sasuke, Sasuke espero que no seas celoso –pensaba divertido Itachi –lo que te esperaba querido Ototo_


	5. Capítulo 4 Comprensión

_Capitulo 4. Comprensión_

-Konan, me puedes mandar los informes a mi correo, me encargare del papeleo hoy por la noche –Decía aburrido

-¿Pasaras en vela esta noche? –preguntó sorprendida una peliazul.

-Si, ya me divertí mucho por hoy –con una sonrisa sincera- pero si queremos que el negocio salga bien, tengo que ser responsable y entregar todo

-Muy bien –le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo pelinegro

-Nagato nos vemos –Dijo mientras entraba a una limusina negra y se despedía con un gesto de mano

-Adiós –Decía mientras abrazaba a su novia que también se despedía de Itachi

-¿sabes? Itachi esta algo loco –Decía la ojimiel mientras miraba como la limusina doblaba por una esquina

-¿vienes a darte cuenta hasta ahora? –dijo mientras alzaba una ceja

Konan le limito a sonreírle a su novio, mientras le depositaba un corto beso en los labios.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba confundido.

Sakura tenía un fuerte carácter pero era dulce a la vez.

Era confiable y agradable pero no se moría por él.

Cualquier chica en su lugar hubiera aceptado sin rechistar pero ella vino y lo abofeteo, ¿Qué ocurría con esa chica? Lo invitaba a una cena a su apartamento, arreglaba todo de una manera que resultara romántica y se tornaba tan dulce, se arreglaba para verse de los mas linda para luego decirle que no le interesaba y solo era por amistad.

Bueno tal vez ese era su plan, fingir que no le interesaba y hacerse la difícil…

Pero el no quería caer en esa artimaña…

Pero se veía tan… sincera…

Estaba confundido.

-mal entendiste la situación –dijo molesta –Solo quería ofrecerte mi amistad sincera, sin lujos ni apariencias de por medio, quería conocer al verdadero Sasuke y no al famoso "Sasuke Uchiha" pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres un imbécil

¿Amistad sincera, sin lujos ni apariencias? ¿Conocer realmente al verdadero Sasuke?, parecía tan sincera al decirle eso y recordaba ver el dolor reflejándose en sus jades….

Al pensar en esto su corazón daba un vuelco y sentía una especia de vacio en su estomago…

¿Se habría equivocado con Sakura?

Tomo otra copa de Vodka y la bebió de un solo trago, sintió arderle la garganta pero no le importaba.

Oía sonar su celular, pero ahí lo dejó… no debía ser nada de relevancia, tal vez Naruto o el imbécil de Itachi….

-¡Itachi! –Pensó con ira, por culpa de su hermano trato de apresurar las cosas con Sakura y por eso ahora ella posiblemente lo odiaba… es lo mas normal que ella lo odiara después de haber insinuado que era una interesada pero solo pensar que ella ya no le dirigiría sus miradas y sus cálidas sonrisas le hacia sentirse mal pero ¿Por qué? Si apenas y se conocían.

Su teléfono volvía a sonar con insistencia esta vez se dirigió al escritorio donde lo había puesto y lo tomo al ver en la pantalla el numero arrugó el ceño.

Presionando la pantalla táctil acepto la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi? –Dijo con clara molestia.

_-Ototo me dirijo hacia tu apartamento, llevo comida china y también un pastel –Dijo contento_

-Ya cené Itachi no te preocupes –decía mientras recordaba la deliciosa lasaña de Sakura

_-Claro que si –Dijo de repente_

-¿Qué?

-Nada ototo, ¿llego o no? –pregunto con falsa inocencia

Lo medito por unos segundos

_-Te escucho algo ¿triste? –Dijo tratando de adivinar pero sonando convincente_

Tal vez, solo tal vez podía hablar con Itachi

-Itachi –Dijo casi forzando a las palabras salir –Olvídalo…. –Finalizo la llamada mientras se disponía a tomar otra copa

Aunque negara aceptarlo, y aunque Itachi fuera un completo idiota había momentos que podía ser un gran amigo y podía escuchar sin juzgarle pero en esta situación donde la palabra "amor" podía salir a flote y demostrarle su realidad le daba algo de miedo.

Pero tenia que hablarlo con alguien que no estuviera obsesionado con los romances.

Tomo nuevamente su celular, marcó.

_-¿Teme? _

-Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Itachi. Olvídalo…. –finalizo la llamada

-¿ah? ¿Qué le sucede? –Dijo mientras confirmaba que la llamada había terminado.

-oh, El señorito Sasuke se ha vuelto algo agresivo al parecer

-No es su culpa, tantas cosas por las que ha pasado

-Recuerdo cuando Mikoto-san traía a Sasuke del hospital, cuando apenas tenia unas semanas de nacido –decía con nostalgia –Era un niño muy tranquilo en cambio usted que fue muy hiperactivo, lloraba mucho y cuando llego a la primaria Fugaku-Sama lo escribió en cursos de música, de defensa personal e incluso en un equipo de básquetbol, mientras que el señorito Sasuke era un niño estudioso y siempre fue perfeccionista

-Siempre ha sido así Sasuke –decía mientras recordaba –la muerte de mis padres le afecto demasiado –dijo casi en un suspiro

-Usted también sufrió mucho Itachi-san –decía el viejito –Ni usted ni Sasuke han vuelto a la mansión Uchiha desde eso, pero no se preocupe que mi esposa y yo le damos el mantenimiento adecuado, saben que nosotros los queremos a ambos mucho

-lo se y agradezco su apoyo todo este tiempo Hiro-san

Este solo le sonrió y no continúo con la conversación.

-Bien, ya pasaron los cinco minutos –decía viendo su reloj. Se quito la peluca y el "disfraz" y bajo de la limusina –Si quieres puedes irte ya a tu casa dígale a Ohani-san que le mando saludos y que siga yendo a sus citas medicas

-Claro

-Adiós y buenas noches Hiro-san –mientras se iba

.

.

.

-¿teme? –Respondió curioso

-_Naruto…. –se escucho desde la otra línea_

-¿Paso algo? –Dijo levemente sorprendido, pocas veces Sasuke lo llamaba por su nombre y le sorprendía que lo llamara después de su cita con Sakura, dudaba que quisiera contarle sobre ese encuentro.

Recordaba que no le quería decir porque había cancelado ir con el y Hinata a comer.

.

.

.

_-Sasuke teme –Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a él._

_-hn_

_-Recuerda que hoy es la cena con Hinata-chan, cuidado llegas tarde'ttebayo –dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y lo observaba "amenazadoramente"_

_-Hn, no puedo –soltó simplemente_

_-¿Qué? –Dijo Naruto con el puño alzado, los ojos cerrados buscando paciencia pero una venita de cólera se asomaba en su sien_

_-Hmp lo que oíste, no puedo –Dijo burlonamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los veía con superioridad._

_-¡Como puedes faltar a tu palabra! Hinata-chan hoy cocinaría para ambos y tu ya habías aceptado en ir, no puedes simplemente faltar. –Decía Furioso_

_-Discúlpame con tu novia, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender –dijo con aburrimiento_

_-¿Qué otros asunto? ¿la empresa? ¡Que Itachi se encargue de eso! –estaba muy molesto, pero la respuesta de la situación cayo sobre el como un balde de agua fría – a menos que…. Estas buscando a "la esposa perfecta" –Dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa zorruna - ¡entiendo! Vas donde Sakura-chan_

_Golpe para Naruto._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Dijo con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas mientras lo miraba como si quiera asesinarlo en ese mismo instante_

_Naruto sonrió e ignoro el dolor, había atinado._

_-Olvídalo, le diré a Hinata-chan que no pudiste por que andabas en búsqueda del amor –Decía haciendo comillas con las manos y corría lejos de su amigo y se despedía ahora con la mano mientras sonreía burlonamente._

_Sasuke desde que conoció a Sakura, trataba de pasar por la facultad de medicina con mas frecuencia, o visitaba la biblioteca a pesar de no tener nada que hacer ahí y el se hacia el tonto._

_Puede que fuera lento, Si señores Naruto Uzumaki era lento pero no tonto_

_De repente tropezó con su otro pie, cayendo en medio de la calle y un carro que se dirigía hacia el tuvo que maniobrar ágilmente para evitar atropellarlo, causando un caos_

_Sasuke que miraba por donde marchaba su amigo, había contemplado como Naruto había tropezado de la nada y se levantaba para disculparse nerviosamente y con esa sonrisa tan característica en él._

_-Imbécil –Dijo mientras disponía a ir a su auto._

_Bueno tal vez si era algo tonto, pero no siempre _

.

.

.

Toco la puerta tres veces.

-Naruto –dijo con voz ronca mientras le dejaba pasar

-acaso ¿estas ebrio? –Pregunto asustado, pues el olor a alcohol era demasiado.

-hn

-No creo que debas seguir tomando, ya apestas a alcohol –trato de bromear mientras se adentraba al apartamento

-tsk –decía molesto

-dime ¿que sucedió? ¿Qué es tan importante para que estés desesperado? –mientras se acomodaba en un elegante sofá de cuero negro y observaba a Sasuke que estaba sentado en una de las finas sillas altas cerca de la barra del mini bar

-¿desesperado? –dijo alzando una ceja

-si, debes estar muy desesperado para acudir a mi –Dijo el rubio una sonrisa en su rostro

Sasuke solo bufo.

Un silencio incomodo invadía el lugar mientras Sasuke tomaba ahora una cerveza y le ofrecía una al ojiazul.

-y…. –Trato de iniciar Naruto mientras aceptaba la cerveza y daba un trago -¿Qué sucedió con Sakura-chan?

-¿Por qué tienes que pensar que lo que me pase tenga que ver con ella?

-Porque estabas donde ella –decía mientras arrugaba el ceño levemente y observaba a su amigo

-Yo en ningún momento te confirme que estaría con ella, solo fueron suposiciones tu

-Ah teme no me vengas con tus palabrerías –interrumpía el Uzumaki –Se que irías donde ella, últimamente la buscas mucho pero no quieres aceptarlo, y lo confirme con Hinata-chan ella me lo dijo –mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Hinata? ¿Sakura le hablo a Hinata de mí? –Pregunto sin siquiera pensar bien, el alcohol hacia efecto en él.

-si, pero eso a ti no te importa –Dijo tomando control de la situación.

El azabache suspiro cansado, tenia que ser sincero con Naruto si quería llegar a algún lado con esta conversación.

-Nada salió bien –Dijo al fin

-¿a que te refieres con eso? –pregunto el rubio

-A que le dije a Sakura que se casara conmigo y me dejo claro que no le interesaba –Dijo irritado.

-pobre bobo

-¿Qué? –Dijo molesto

-¿y tu eres el listo? –Dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja –Apenas y se conocen, además Sakura-chan no es una chica cualquiera y eso se sabe con solo verla –dijo con molestia, no podía imaginarse como estaba su amiga.

-…. –Se limito a observarlo en silencio.

-Y conociéndote maldito Teme, debiste ser muy bruto e insensible, pobre Sakura-chan

-¿pobre? –Dijo suavemente mientras sonreía con ironía – a ella no le importo y simplemente me abofeteo, además si lo dije es porque ella me hizo creer que estaba interesada en mi y ahora se hace la orgullosa

Sabia se miraba algo sádico con esa sonrisa arrogante y artificial pero sus ojos denotaban un poco de dolor, tal vez ni el mismo aceptaba sus sentimientos

-Teme, siempre supe que eras estúpido –Empezó el rubio mientras asentía con su cabeza, en un gesto para si mismo – pero en serio eres tan…. –Pensó que decir – Teme –Dijo rindiéndose ante su poco vocabulario en estos momentos -Sakura-chan siempre ha sido elegante y alegre, y siempre ha sido de ese tipo de personas que trata de conocer y comprender a las personas a fondo –dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba a su amiga – Sakura al principio posiblemente se haya interesado en ti, pero ahora has arruinado todo eso

-¿crees que no lo se? –Dijo molesto

-¿eh? –no entendía la actitud de su amigo, primero se miraba molesto, luego se volvía el malnacido arrogante y le hablaba mal de Sakura como si fuera la villana de la historia y ahora esta arrepentido –Empiezo a creer que Sasuke tiene un crisis de personalidad –pensaba el rubio con preocupación

-Ella lo dijo, Que esa cena había sido planeada para conocerme mejor, para ser mi amiga y conocer al verdadero Sasuke, y no al Famoso "Sasuke Uchiha" –Decía mientras enfatizaba su apellido

Naruto Sonreía de oreja a oreja, esa era la Sakura-chan que el conocía.

-¿Pero que sucedió? –Dijo serio de repente -no creo que se haya molestado solo porque le pidieras matrimonio, bueno tal vez la pudiste asustar ¿a quien no? Pero ¿molestarla?

Sasuke tomo otra cerveza y dio un trago.

-Insinué que estaba interesada en mi dinero, que ella tendría lo que quería y yo … yo cerraría el trato con Itachi

Naruto lo observaba serio, sus ojos azules miraban con preocupación a su amigo. Estaba borracho y enamorado y lo peor de todo es que a pesar del alcohol que recorría las venas del azabache, el jamás aceptaría que estaba enamorado, a menos que…

Tomó su teléfono y marco…

Se escucho un tono fuera del apartamento, que casualidad mientras el llamaba alguien recibía una llamada, el rubio sonrió ante este pensamiento.

-¿hola? –

_-Hola… Naruto… -Decía con nervios _

-¿a quien llamas Dobe? –Preguntaba Sasuke

-eh ¿Qué tal? –Dijo sonriente - ¿Por qué no te animas a pasar?

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dijo con más nervios aun_

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto sin entender

_-¿Qué estoy fuera del apartamento de Sasuke? _

-Intuición –respondió el rubio con una gotita (estilo anime) en su sien

El pelinegro no entendía que pasaba y no sabía con quien hablaba su rubio amigo pero decidió ignorarlos y acabar con el contenido de la botella, seguiría tomando Vodka en lugar de la cerveza, pero se había acabado las dos botellas que tenia, y ahora solo quedaba la cerveza.

-Nota mental: comprar mas bebidas para la próxima –pensaba el azabache

Escucho la puerta de su apartamento abrirse nuevamente esa noche, dirigió su mirada ónix para observar que quien entraba era Itachi.

-TU –Grito Sasuke Colérico

-¿y…yo? –Dijo Itachi con miedo.

El Uchiha menor se había puesto de pie, directo a matar a su hermano mientras que el pelilargo estaba a punto de correr de ahí, pero Naruto se puso en medio de ambos.

-Teme cálmate –Dijo seriamente –Itachi vino a ayudar

-¿Ayudar? –Dijo Sasuke entre una risa burlona –El ha arruinado mi vida, por su culpa esto me esta ocurriendo

-¡no! –Dijo molesto Naruto a lo cual Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada pero el rubio no se dejo intimidar –no es culpa de Itachi que hayas tratado mal a Sakura-chan.

-¿Sakura-chan? -Pregunto con falsa "curiosidad" el mayor.

-Claro que es su culpa, si no fuera por ese estúpido trato.-pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo por Naruto

-El trato no decía "trata mal a toda chica", decía que debías enamorarte y casarte.

-¿qué...que sucede aquí? -preguntó temeroso el azabache mayor

-sucede que el imbécil de tu hermano trató mal a la chica que quiere -exclamó molesto el rubio ojos azules.

-ha -dijo que sin preocupación- mi Hermano no se puede enamorar, así que no te preocupes

Sasuke muy molesto miró a su hermano.

-¿que? -dijo sin entender el rubio.

-¿por que crees que le propuse ese trato a Sasuke? -dijo Itachi seriamente - amo los dramas y romances pero Sasuke no forma parte de esos papeles o ¿me equivoco?

Sasuke se limito a mirar la nada. Itachi tenia razón el no formaba parte de eso llamado "romance"

Naruto los observaba sin creerlo.

-teme -dijo con furia - siempre odiaste ser la sombra de tu hermano, nunca le hiciste caso y ahora el viene y te dice que no puedes enamorarte y como buen niño le obedecerás -miró fulminando a Itachi.

-¿que quieres que haga? -se encogió de hombros - Sasuke me lo ha asegurado

Naruto ahora miraba a Sasuke.

-además -continuo Itachi- ¿porque crees que Sasuke esta enamorado? ¿El te lo dijo acaso? -dijo interesado

-no -afirmo el azabache menor

-lo ves... -dijo Itachi con falso cansancio.

-Teme... -Dijo por lo bajo.

Naruto empezaba a cansarse del asunto y esperaba que Itachi le ayudara a abrirle los ojos a Sasuke pero al contrario empeoraba la situación.

-Sasuke -dijo el rubio, ganándose la mirada y atención del nombrado -Sakura-chan le comento a Hinata-chan de que quería ser tu amiga para conocerte mejor, para saber quien eras tu...

-Eso lo se -dijo el azabache fríamente

-Sakura-chan no se interesa mucho por los chicos, siempre se ha concentrado mucho en sus estudios de medicina -prosiguió el ojiazul -hasta que te conoció, acaso ¿no te sientes bien a su lado?

Sasuke recordó la cena y la amena platicaba que había iniciado ella, mientras el aseguraba que ella era "soportable" pero realmente se sentía él mismo.

-¿la conoces desde hace mucho? -interrogo Itachi ya conociendo la respuesta

-no...-dijo Naruto -El teme y Sakura-chan apenas se han conocido pero...

-Eso quiere decir "Amor a primera vista" -Dijo enarcando una ceja de modo burlón, mientras lo miraba con superioridad.

-yo…-Decía Sasuke con algo de duda en su voz

-Itachi ¡Demonios! ayuda a tu hermano, no lo confundas mas -explotó el rubio

-Yo se como es Sasuke -dijo despreocupadamente.

El pelinegro menor solo se limitaba a observar y escuchar, ¿amor a primera vista? eso era realmente estúpido, pero lo que decía el rubio tenia razón, se sentía bien con Sakura, y todo había ocurrido muy rápido... recordó su sonrisa y su sonrojo, el lindo contraste de su cabello y sus ojos, su inteligencia y su buen humor.

Sonrió sinceramente, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras estaba sumido en sus recuerdos; Itachi y Naruto lo observaban consternados, ¿Sasuke sonreía? Intercambiaron miradas para luego volver a observar a Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió levemente, ahora Naruto estaba sorprendido, los dos Uchiha sonreían sin razón, miraba a Itachi en busca de respuesta alguna.

-Ototo debe descubrirlo solo.

Naruto entendió perfectamente.

-Sasuke-teme -llamo el rubio.

Sasuke lo observo con calma.

-tienes que hablar con Sakura-chan

Afirmo levemente con la cabeza, pensando que hablaría con ella, o si ella si quiera querría verlo.

Sintió miedo de repente y si ella ya no quería saber de él.

Naruto como leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo

-No te preocupes -dijo con una gran sonrisa -Sakura-chan es muy comprensiva, te sabrá escuchar.

Itachi sonrió para sus adentros, Naruto era un gran amigo para su hermanito y agradecía que siempre estuviera con el, y ahora con Sakura cerca, tal vez solo tal vez ellos podrían volver a ser hermanos.

-yo te ayudare Dattebayo -dijo el rubio animado.

-hmp -dijo con su característica sonrisa ladina y burlona - ¿un dobe como tu ayudarme?

-¡TEME!

-ya cállate y pásame otra cerveza Usuratonkachi

Naruto iba a decirle algo, preparando insultos muy molestos cuando...

-solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te hare olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal... -cantaba suavemente mientras pausaba para tomar un trago a una cerveza

Los amigos observaban al mayor, que cantaba distraídamente.

-con el amor se puede siempre pasarlo mejor, con el amooooor los sueños que tienes se van a cumpliiiiir -decía con mucha emoción.

Ambos lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza, Itachi no cambiaba y su poco aguante al alcohol.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana con exactitud desde lo ocurrido con Sasuke Uchiha.

Esperaba que se disculpara al día siguiente pero no supo nada de él.

Recordaba como se había sentido de decepcionada pero las cosas eran de esa manera.

Pero el segundo día fue totalmente diferente, recibió un enorme arreglo floral, muy hermoso y con diversas flores y con un papelito que decía simplemente "discúlpame S.U"

Le pareció un lindo detalle, puso las flores en agua.

El tercer día también, unas hermosas flores pero con una cajita entre medio de los tallos.

Al ver el pequeño obsequio, se dio cuenta que era un brazalete de plata que al parecer eran dos delfines que la unión de sus colas formaba un corazón y la forma de sus cuerpos y aletas hacían semejanza a unas "s" algo sueltas y donde seria la unión de sus bocas estaban las letras SH con unas pequeñas piedritas verdes.

Se había maravillado con tan bello regalo pero recordó que el Uchiha pensaba que ella era una interesada.

Al día siguiente le fue a buscar para devolverle el brazalete dejarle claro que no quería nada de él.

Pero entonces...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Caminaba molesta en busca de cierto azabache._

_Llevaba una cajita dorada en la mano, en la cual por dentro estaba un brazalete de plata._

_-Sasuke Uchiha -llamó seriamente._

_El ni siquiera volteó a verla. se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la enorme cafetería, en compañía de una pelirroja, un peliblanco y un grandulón cabello naranja. _

_-Vengo a devolverte esto -dijo mientras colocaba con algo de fuerza la cajita sobre la mesa. -quiero que sepas que no quiero ninguno de tus obsequios ni nada con respecto a ti_

_El pelinegro miró la caja y luego la vio a ella sonriendo._

_Ella sintió estremecer al ver esa encantadora sonrisa pero se mantuvo firme en espera de alguna reacción por parte de Sasuke._

_-Oh es una lástima. -dijo el azabache -solo quería disculparme -dijo con una mueca de falsa ofensa - pero... -dijo mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella sintiéndose imponente ante la diferencia de altura - realmente no lo hacia con intención de ofensa, lo personalicé yo mismo para ti -tomó la caja entre sus manos y vio el contenido. _

_-No me importa -dijo tratando de no sentirse ni mal ni atraída por el joven que se encontraba enfrente de ella._

_-Sakura... -dijo con voz ronca_

_Ella quiso retroceder casi por instinto hasta que sintió dos fuertes brazos a sus costados._

_Sasuke la atraía a él en un fuerte pero delicado abrazo. Hundió su cara en el cabello rosa de ella aspirando su aroma, ella bajo su contacto tembló levemente iba a apartarlo bruscamente pero el agarre del azabache se afianzo más._

_-Perdón... -se escuchó en un suave susurro._

_Sakura estaba sonrojada y el no podía verlo, nadie en la cafetería podía ver nada mas que el abrazo ya que el escondía su cara en el _

_Todos los presentes se mantenían expectantes a lo que observaban, al frio y calculador Sasuke Uchiha abrazando a una estudiante de medicina que pocos ahí reconocían._

_-Perdón_ -_volvía a decir el Uchiha, le costaba decirlo, masticaba su orgullo para luego tragarlo - no debí haber desconfiado de ti... no debí haberte dicho eso -aun hablaba en voz baja tratando de que solo ella escuchara, sintió que ella se relajaba un poco pues hasta hace unos minutos ella estaba muy tensa._

_-Te perdono -dijo tiernamente mientras correspondía tímidamente el abrazo del pelinegro -pero no te será tan sencillo conquistarme -dijo en tono de broma mientras se alejaba de el y le sonreía._

_Sasuke la observo embobado para luego sonreír con arrogancia y mirarla mientras ponía los brazos en jarra._

_-¿conquistarte? ¡Ja! Ya quisieras Haruno _

_Ella se limitó a sacar la lengua infantilmente. Luego se despidió de los presentes y se retiró con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_Sasuke Uchiha no era un cubito de hielo después de todo y ella sabía que el podía ser cálido por eso decidió perdonarlo después de todo y conocer mejor a este misterioso joven._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Y desde ese día Sasuke. Por las mañanas siempre le mandaba unas rosas y otras veces tulipanes rojos y por las noches siempre llamaba para preguntar por su día, aunque el pelinegro aún no charlara demasiado lo poco que decía le hacía feliz.

En realidad era un chico excepcional. y esa tarde el la invito a cenar para redimirse por lo ocurrido en la puerta del apartamento de la pelirrosa, ella se arreglaba para la ocasión saldrían como amigos pero en una cita triple con Hinata y Naruto e Ino y Sai.

-Sakura-chan -llamó una voz muy conocida

-¿Si?

-¿porque tan linda? -dijo suavemente.

-Sasori nii-san hoy saldré con unos amigos -dijo despreocupadamente

-¿amigos? -Alzó una ceja.

-si -dijo ella firmemente, no quería que Sasori quisiera arruinar su velada con absurdos celos, quería a su hermano pero a veces era demasiado sobreprotector -Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sai y... -se detuvo por unos segundos.

-¿Y? -preguntó insistentemente Sasori

-un amigo llamado Sasuke.. -dijo seriamente.

-¿Uchiha? -dijo apretando los puños y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Si -suponía que su hermano lo conocía pues era muy amigo de Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke - es un amigo -aclaro nuevamente

-Claro, entonces te iré a dejar si no tienes problema con que tu amigo nos vea -dijo el pelirrojo mientras tenía un debate mental entre tantas maneras de torturar al Uchiha menor.

-Solo... -pauso Sakura un momento tomando fuerzas para hablar con su hermano- si prometes no amenazar a Sasuke o torturarlo o hacer una de tus escenas, es un amigo ¿si?

-Claro hermanita -dijo mientras sonreía pero por dentro sabía que amenazaría a Sasuke en un momento a solas por que ese engendro del demonio al que Itachi llamaba por "Ototo" no podría tocar a su ingenua y dulce hermana.

-Bien -dijo Sakura muy sonriente -gracias por comprender, solo me maquillo un poco y nos vamos ¿Si?

-Claro -mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Una vez Sakura estuvo dentro de su habitación Sasori Sacó su celular y marco.

_-Si hola... -se escucho una animada voz._

-Itachi habla Sasori.

_-Sasori ¡que sorpresa!_

-tu hermano y mi hermana saldrán hoy -dijo seriamente. -necesito que estés ahí

_-ohh Sasori, será un gusto ayudarte_

-gracias, es en el Ichiraku's Ramen. -Dijo un poco más bajo y de manera confidencial.

_-Esta bien te veo ahí en... -pensó por un momento- media hora _

-Perfecto..

_-bien, nos vemos hasta entonces Sasori._

-Claro -dijo sonriente, sabia que Itachi era un buen amigo y estaba con él y las buenas y malas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿media hora? -pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si. así le damos tiempo de venir.

-¿Sasori no sabe que ya estas acá?.

-No... -dijo mientras se acomodaba la peluca violeta.

-y tampoco sabe que le pusiste un micrófono a Naruto...

-No -dijo sereno mientras tenía sus infaltables binoculares y observaba desde la terraza de un restaurante frente a Ichiraku's Ramen

-¿Cuando dejaras de espiar a Sasuke? -dijo compadeciéndose del joven.

-Ummm -lo meditó un poco- cuando se case con Sakura-chan

El pelirrojo observo a su novia que tomaba té y estaba tranquila.

-¿Que? -Pregunto al sentirse observaba por su amado Nagato.

-¿Apruebas que acose a tu hermana para casarla? -dijo muy poco convencido de todo eso

-Yo lo apruebo -dijo pasivamente -Sasuke-san es un buen niño dijo sonriendo

-Lo es -finalizó con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su hermano entrando a ese restaurante con un ruidoso rubio. - el es bueno. –decía con orgullo y nostalgia. –_que rápido crecen –_pensó recordando a su hermano


	6. Capítulo 5 Cita

**Capitulo 5. La cita**

Se encontraban en un restaurante, en la terraza para ser más específicos, pues observaban -léase espiaban- a Sasuke Uchiha y a Sakura Haruno en su cita.

Se encontraban Itachi Uchiha, Kizame Hoshigaki, Konan Haruno y Nagato Uzumaki.

En espera de Sasori Haruno.

Observaban como llegaba una rubia en un auto azul acompañado de un pelinegro y como chofer un rubio, el cual intercambio unas palabras con la rubia antes de que la pareja entrara a Ichiraku's Ramen.

-¿Ese acaso es...

-¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI!-gritó un pelinegro que iba por las calle comiendo Dangos.

-Oh Dios mio... -dijo el chico peliazul con aspector marino - es Tobi... -algo cansado y frustrado, aveces no soportaba a ese chico por muy amigos que fueran era demasiado "animado" para su gusto.

-Sería muy descortés de nuestra parte no invitarlos -Decía la peliazul mientras observaba como el rubio golpeaba al chico que llevaba una máscara.

-Muy cierto Konan -decia el chico con la peluca violeta sacando su teléfono y marcando.

-Deidara gira tu cuerpo 180 grados y levanta la mirada -decia mientras se asomaba por la terraza.

_-¿Porque demonios debería de hacer eso? -Dijo la voz del rubio desde la linea._

-Dei... -dijo serio.

Aveces el rubio le temía a Itachi y más cuando sacaba a relucir esa actitud seria y fría con la cuál trataba en negocios y lo hacía reconocer como un Uchiha.

Temblorosamente y con una gotita en la sien volteó a ver a la terraza en un segundo piso del restaurante.

Y miró,ahí a sus amigos, Konan y Nagato, también Kisame e Itachi.

-¿Qué mira Deidara-sempai?

Tobi dirigió su mirada a donde miraba el rubio.

-ITAC...-pero fue interrumpido por que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con unos binocularea.

Deidara lo miró como si estuvieran locos. acababan de golpear a Tobi.

Kisame tuvo que bajar al primer piso y cruzarse de calle para cargar al chico de la mascara y llavarlo con ellos a la terraza que se encontraban.

-¿Vienes? -Preguntó cortesmente, bueno los dientes afilados como si de un tiburón se tratara no le ayudaba mucho para su "expresión gentil"

-Claro -dijo con cara de pocos amigos el rubio.

Subieron las escaleras de caracol del restaurante, Kisame llevaba al chico Tobi como costal de papas sobre su hombro y Deidara los seguía, charlaba con el fanático de los tiburones sobre su nueva obra maestra.

-Hola Deidara -saludo una peliazul sonriente.

El llamado sin muchos ánimos agito una mano en forma de saludo.

-¿mis binoculares? -Pregunto un chico ojos color onix cabello violeta.

-Claro... -miraba el rubio de forma rara a Itachi y su exótico cabello, mientras le entregaba el valioso objeto del joven. -¿puedo preguntar porqué golpeaste a Tobi? -mientras señalaba al desmayado sin sinquiera voltear a verlo.

-porque iba a revelar nuestra identidad. -dijo con confidencialidad.

-¿Identidad? -preguntó fijándose en como estaban vestidos sus amigos.

Konan tenia su cabello azul pero un azul verdoso, unos gafas color rosa y un ajustado vestido negro y un gorro negro tejido. en el respaldar de la silla donde ella se encontraba tomando té se observaba una especie de capucha negra.

Nagato traía unos lentes redondos (estilo John Lennon) su cabello en vez de ser el típico rojo lacio, era naranja y todo desarreglado, algunos pircings adornando su rostro y una capucha - muy conocida para los presentes- negra con nubes rojas.

Kisame con su tonos de piel azul, la misma capucha de Nagato, unos lentes de contacto blanco dejando solo ver su pupila y dandole un aspecto algo tétrico y su afilada sonrisa no ayudaba nada.

E Itachi. Itachi tenía un esponjoso cabello Violeta, la misma capucha negra con nubes rojas y un gorro parecido al de Konan solo que era color gris.

-Si nuestra identidad. -decía seriamente - nuestros hermanos no nos pueden, no deber reconocer ni mucho menos saber que los observamos.

-¿Te das cuenta que aun son reconocibles? -Dijo Deidara cansado.

-Eso dije yo -dijo el "pelinaranja" irritado.

\- A mi me parecen muy bonitos los disfraces que nos preparo Itachi-kun -dijo la peliazul con su fiel sonrisa.

Kisame puso al joven Tobi, en una de las sillas.

-¿Porque espías a tu hermano? -Pregunto el rubio para tratar de entender en que situación se encontraba.

-Porque... -pero detuvo su charla cuando observó que de un auto rojo bajaban una pelirrosa, y su amigo Sasori. -Sasori ya vino -dijo Itachi un poco bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos lo escucharan.

Todos observaban al pelirrojo despedirse ce su hermanita y luego volver a entrar en su carro.

-Deberias de llamar a Sasori si no quieres que se vaya.

Pero antes de que Itachi pudiera hacer caso al consejo de Nagato, recibió una llamada.

-Sasori...

-_¿dónde están? -preguntó el pelirrojo algo frustrado -Itachi dijiste media hora en el Ichuraku's y no veo rastros de ti, sabes lo que odio la falta de puntualidad._

-Sasori estamos aqui. -dijo Itachi alegremente, no defraudo a su amigo. - justo al frente del Ichiraku's Ramen, tenemos reservada la terraza del segundo piso, tu diles reservación Akatsuki y entraras. solo ve a esconder tu auto para que tu hermana no sospeche. -Explicó con inteligencia.

_-pensaste en todo -dijo orgulloso y muy contento, su amigo ayudaba eficientemente- ya voy para allá._

-Esta bien. -dijo mientras finalizaba la llamada.

Miraron como el auto del pelirrojo arrancaba y doblaba por una esquina. todos tenian sus autos estacionados a la vuelta por la cual había ido Sasori a excepción del rubio que su auto seguía en el estacionamiento del Ichiraku's Ramen.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura-chan! -Saludó efusivamente el rubio a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

-Naruto -dijo sonriendo mientras correspondía el abrazo. -Sasuke-kun -saludó al pelinegro el cual se mantenía de pie tras el rubio.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Naruto y se acercó al azabache que se mantenía estático en su lugar.

-¿Sasuke-kun? -trató de captar su atención que a pesar de que sus onix estaban fijos en ella parecía como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

Al escuchar su nombre, reaccionó.

Se acercó a la pelirrosa y le dio un suave y fugaz besillo en la mejilla.

La pelirrosa se veía hermosa pero no sabía como decírselo sin parecerse al idiota del rubio.

Sakura estaba un poco sonrojada pues la acción del pelinegro le tomó por sorpresa pero aún asi el chico no había dicho nada y cuando se disponía a preguntarle algo al pelinegro escucho un gritó de su rubio amigo.

-¡Hinata-chan! -Gritó mientras corría y abrazaba a su novia mientras le daba una vuelta, la azabache estaba rojja como un tomate maduro, ya estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto del rubio pero aun no podia evitar sonrojarse.

Cuando el ojiazul la bajo, le dió un tierno beso y le tomó la mano.

-Sasu..Sasuke-kun hola -dijo haciendo gala de su conocida timidez.

-Hn -se limitó a decir mientras asentia con la cabeza, le caía bien la tímida Hinata pues su familia y la de ella -Los Hyuuga- eran familias de renombre y ademas eran muy unidos y aunque Sasuke y Hinata ni sean los mejores amigos, se tienen mucho respeto y confianza.

-Sakura-chan hola -dijo mientras era arrastrada por su rubio.

Verde y negro observaban como el rubio se llevaba a la muchacha.

-Vamos -dijo Sasuke ofreciendole su brazo para guiarla.

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos, y acepto gustosa mientras le sonreia y se dirigian a la mesa asignada, donde estaban Sai e Ino junto a Naruto y Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

-Maldito Uchiha como te atreves a tocar a mi hermanita -decía un muy furioso Sasori que ahora lucia una peluca negra algo rizada y se cubria con la capucha negra y nubes rojas.

-¿Tú también estas aquí para espiar a tu hermana? -dijo un rubio resignado mientras tomaba una gaseosa de cola y observaba a sus amigos.

-No. yo no la espió. la cuido, cosa que es muy diferente -discutía sin siquiera ver a su amigo. - ademas ¿tu hermana esta ahí? ¿no te preocupa?

-Ino ya es adulta, claro que me preocupo por ella pero sé que sabe cuidarse sola y además su novio Sai por muy extraño que sea no es un mal tipo -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- la verdad creo que debería preocuparme más por él al dejarlo bajo las garras de Ino -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre su mano.

Sasori solo rodó los ojos y siguió observando a su hermana, agradecia que en esta era moderna el cristal sea tan imprescindible y a los arquitectos les encantará usarlo en grandes proporciones, ya que asi observaba bien a su hermana y al mocoso Sasuke.

-Tu hermana y tú usan el mismo peinado -dijo Itachi riéndose suavemente.

Deidara se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_-Sakura-chan_...-se escuchó la voz del rubio a través del transmisor. -_no te sientes al lado del teme, es un ogro. _

Se escuchó como todos reían y un gruñido de parte de Sasuke.

_-Dobe, podré ser un ogro mas no soy un idiota._

_-Ehhh ¿A quien crees que llamas idiota teme?_

_-... -suspiró el Uchiha - además de idiota, sordo._

_-Maldito teme ya sabrás lo que es bueno_

_-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! _-Se escuchó ahora la voz de la pelirrosa mientras los regañaba.

-Creo que tú hermana heredo tú carácter -dijo Nagato hablandole a Sasori, que bueno que su novia era la más dulce y tranquila de ese trío de hermanos.

Itachi sonrió, le encantaba la forma de ser de Sakura.

Un regaño de ella y se miraba a Naruto y Sasuke como niños, cruzados de brazos, viendo hacía otro lugar y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-san -habló Sai tranquilamente.

-Hn -fue lo único que "dijo" en señal de que lo escuchaba.

-¿Eres el Novio de la feita?

-¿Feita? -Preguntó viendo a la rubia que se miraba conmocionad, tal vez ella le daba respuesta a esa extraña pregunta.

-Si, Sakura-san...

Sakura estaba a punto de golpear a Sai pero el Uchiha se le había adelantado.

-Hmp

-Teme eres un cavernicola -dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos con mirada de desaprobación -no todo se resuelve con violencia.

-La verdad se lo merecía -la rubia quitaba importancia al asunto a pesar de que habían golpeado a su novio, ella pensaba que se lo merecía, si no hubiera sido por el golpe de Sasuke, Sakura lo hubiera lastimado y torturado de la peor manera.

-Disculpa por la pregunta Sasuke-san, supongo que sus intimidades no deben salir a la luz -dijo sonriente.

Ahora Ino si se encargó de golpearlo y estaba algo sonrojada.

-¡SAI! -gritó molesta.

Todos los del restaurante los miraban.

La rubia volvió a sentarse, tratando de ignorar las miradas de los presentes.

-Sakura-chan y el teme solo son amigos -aclaró el rubio, tratando de disipar la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Amigos con de... -pero antes de continuar Ino le tapo la boca con sus manos.

Sabía que Sasuke sería un gran chico para la pelirrosa pero si su adorado pintor seguía con esas preguntas estúpidas las cosas entre ellos podrían ponerse mal.

-Aquí tienen sus pedidos -dijo la camarera.

Un platon de ramen de cerdo para Naruto, el cual lo miraba maravillado y casi babeandose. Hinata había pedido unos dangos, realmente no tenía demasiada hambre, Ino y Sai habían pedido pollo en salsa dulce, Sakura había pedido un ramen de cerdo igual que Naruto solo que algo mas pequeño y Sasuke se había conformado con camarones en salsa picante. pero la camarera había puesto una especie de postre frente el Uchiha.

-Disculpe -habló cortesmente el Uchiha - yo no pedí esto.

-Va por cuenta de la casa -dijo la mesera en tono coqueto, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le pasa acariciando suavemente el hombro.

El azabache iba a decir algo...

-Disculpe, mi novio dijo que el no pidió esto -dijo la ojijade fríamente -por favor puede retirarlo.

-No se preocupe va por la casa -dijo fulminandola con la mirada.

Sasuke se había tensado al escuchar la palabra "Novio"

-¡AHHHHHH! -se escuchó un grito que al parecer venía de la calle.

-¿Naruto quieres postre? -preguntó la pelirrosa ofreciéndole el pastel de chocolate.

-Claro -dijo animado el rubio que ya había terminado su tazon de ramen, el cual no sorprendía a los presentes del hambre y velocidad del ojiazul.

-Disculpe -se hizo notar nuevamente la camarera -es para él joven Uchiha

-¿Al parecer sabes quien soy? -Pregunto Sasuke mientras le sonreia arrogante.

Sakura estaba molesta, como podía ser tan desvergonzada y seguir coqueteandole al Uchiha después de que ella había dichi que era su novia y peor aún, ahora el azabache le sonreia.

La joven mesera se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa del azabache.

-¡Claro que si Sasuke-kun! -Respondió con toda la confianza del mundo.-Sé todo lo que se debería saber de ti, soy tu mayor fan desde la secundaria. -dijo orgullosa.

Sakura se disponía a levantarse al sentirse incómoda pero Sasuke le tomó la mano delicadamente.

-Entonces deberías de saber que ella es Sakura Haruno -dijo tranquilamente el azabache sorprendiendo así a los presentes de la mesa y a la joven trabajadora -La chica que quiero -dijo sin desmentir a la pelirrosa pero tampoco le mintió a la mesera

Los rubios sonrieron satisfechos, Hinata mostraba una sonrisita timida feliz por su amiga y Sai... Sai comía sin prestar demasiada atención, la mesera estaba sin habla.

-Asi que si por favor, llévate ese postre que si ella se empeño en que te los llevaras es porque odio lo dulce -dijo mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso de la mano de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder, la mesera a estaba sin articular palabra.

-Claro Sasuke-sama -decía con corazones en los ojos, sabia que el Uchiha menor era frío y calculador pero al conocer esa fase tan apasionada de él, la hizo estremecer y sentirse más atraida por él . tomó el postre y lo retiro de ahi.

Ino y Hinata también estaban algo embobadas con el acto del Uchiha, había sido tan lindo de su parte y algunas jóvenes de las mesas cercanas también veían embelesadas al Uchiha que no soltaba la mano de la pelirrosa.

-Oi teme yo queria ese postre -dijo frustrado el Uzumaki.

-Hmp

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasori ¡despierta! -Decía al artista algo preocupado por su amigo, mientras lo agitaba.

Nagato se puso en pie, tomó un vaso de agua y dejo caer su contenido sobre la cabeza de su cuñado.

Así despertandolo al fin.

-¿Que sucedió? -Preguntaba con un dolor de cabeza haciéndose presente

-Te desmayaste Sasori-nii -dijo Konan tranquilamente.

-¿No recuerdas nada? -preguntó ahora Kisame

-Sólo recuerdo un mal sueño, donde Sakura decía que era la novia del hermano de Itachi.

-Eso no fue un sueño -sonrió Itachi -Sakura-chan de verdad lo dijo pero... -y antes de poder continuar la historia - ¡SASORI! -gritó preocupado al verlo desmayar nuevamente.

-esta será una larga noche... -decía Deidara a lo cual como respuesta consiguió una risita por parte de Konan, un suspiro por parte de Nagato.

-Tobi está en el cielo -dijo Tobi felizmente -ya que lo primero que Tobi vio al abrir sus ojitos fue a Deidara-sempai -dijo emocionado

.

.

.

.

.

.

Platicaban amenamente. Mientras Naruto ya iba por su quinto tazon de ramen, los demás bromeaban, avecss estaban los tímidos comentarios de Hinata, las miradas picaras que discretamente le mandaba Ino a la pelirrosa y las constantes peleas de Naruto y Sasuke.

Aunque sin que nadie los viera -aunque ya se sospechaba- el Uchiha no soltaba la mano de Sakura la cual tampoco hacia esfuerzo por romper el contacto, le agradaba realmente.

A veces los jovenes se lanzaban discretas miradas, Sasuke observaba de reojo a Sakira tratando de no ser descubierto y la de mirada jade lo miraba timidamente a veces.

Sus amigos se daban cuenta que lo de ellos dos era inevitable, se sentía la atracción que habia entre ellos, ese "algo" que experimentaron cuando conocieron y a su actual pareja.

-Bueno -empezo Sai- creo que es hora de que Ino y yo nos retiremos -le sonrió a la mencionada, la cual a pesar de querer seguir charlando sabía que esa noche era para ella y su pelinegro y no queria desaprovecharla.

-adiós chicos -se despedia la rubia lanzandole una última mirada significativa a la estudiante de medicina.

-Cre..creo que nosotros también deberiamos irnos Naruto-kun, le prometi a Hanabi-chan que la ayudaría con unas tareas

-Claro Hinata-chan -dijo mientras le daba un beso en la boca - teme no te preocupes que yo pago todo hoy -dijo mientras sacaba su billetera y dejaba en la mesa el dinero suficiente para pagar lo que fue consumido por todos y aun así dejar una jugosa propina.

-Yo también creo que debería irme -dijo Sakura algo nerviosa de quedarse sola con el Uchiha mientras rompía el contacto con la mano del azabache.

-Si -dijo Sasuke algo conmocionado pensando en lo que hizo esa noche, y el enorme progreso con Sakura, lo cual simbolizaba que esa chiquilla pelo rosa tenía un corazón enorme y también que ella lo hacía sentir feliz, cosa que no lo era mucho desde la muerte de sus padres.

Iban saliendo, viendo como el rubio subia a su auto naranja y se iba en compañía de la pelinegra.

-bueno... creo que llamare un taxi -dijo por lo bajo Sakura.

-¿Taxi? -Dijo Sasuke en voz alta mientras la miraba con una ceja arqueada -¿crees que te dejaré ir sola en un taxi a estas horas de la noche?

Sakura se sonrojó levemente. ÉL se preocupaba por ella, en su interior saltaba con mucha energía y alegría

_-shannaro -gritaba su inner -Sasuke-kun esta preocupado por nosotras._

-Sakura...-escuchó a Sasuke susurrar mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

Ella estaba preparada para lo que venía, cerro los ojos suavemente mientras esperaba el contacto con sus labios...

.

.

.

.

.

Miraban a la pelirrosa salir con el azabache.

Sasori ya estaba consciente después de que Nagato le explicará la situación y que su hermana solo dijo eso para ayudar a Sasuke y alejar a la acosadora.

-Bueno... todo finalizó bien -decia Sasori viendo que su hermana ya se iría.

-¿Bien? -Exasperado pregunto Itachi -¡Ni siquiera hubo un beso!

Sasori lo fulminó con mirada.

-Itachi, si tu hermano se hubiera atrevido a tocar a Sakurita te hubiera ido muy mal a ti y a él -dijo amenazandolo.

-Déjalos disfrutar su juventud y aventurarse al mundo del amooor -dijo Itachi encarando a Sasori

Todos observaban a ambos como si de un partido de tennis se tratara, expectantes a la acción de alguno de ello.

-Tobi esta muy avergonzado -decia captando la atención de todos, mientras el chico se rascaba la nuca- Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan hacen a Tobi sonrojar

Sasori e Itachi se asomaron rápidamente a ver que sucedía, por discutir se estaban perdiendo de lo que ocurría.

Itachi sonreí victorioso mientras que Sasori tenía Una mirada de desesperación, Nagato, Konan, Deidara y Kisame se asomaban a ver que ocurría.

Estaban los rostros de los dos jóvenes se encontraban a escasos centímetros.

Sasori en un intento desesperado para arruinar ese beso, con fuerza que ni él sabía que tenía, Tomo a Tobi alzándolos al aire lanzándolo contra Sasuke sin pensar bien en lo que hacia.

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI -fue lo único que atino a decir Tobi en busca de que el rubio lo ayudara.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Deidara-sempai -se escuchó un grito._

Estuvo tentado en voltear a ver y saber a que se debía ese grito.

Pero la ganas de besar esos tiernos labios rosados de Sakura pudieron más con él y tomo el delicado rostro de la joven y la beso, un beso suave y cariñoso.

Escuchó como se quebraba un vidrio tras ellos y sin saber como, gracias a sus reflejos cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura con el suyo propio, evitando que los trozos de cristal roto cayeran sobre ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la acción de Sasori y como fallaba olimpicamente y en vez de golpear a Sasuke con el cuerpo de Tobi este se estrellaba contra el enorme ventanal de Ichirakus Ramen.

Sasori sintió pánico al ver la lluvia de cristal cayendo donde se encontraba su hermana. cerró los ojos para no ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Unos minutos quizás segundos los cuales para Sasori fueron horas por fin abrió los ojos y observo al azabache cubriendo a su hermanita.

.

.

.

.

. -¿estas bien? -fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

La pelirrosa miro los cristales rotos en el suelo y como Sasuke la cubría, abranzandola firmemente.

Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse por las lágrimas y el miedo de que el ojo onix corriera algún riesgo.

Sasuke tomó su rostro con preocupación buscando algún rastro de dolor o herida, observo como lloraba.

-¿Te ocurrió algo? -estaba muy preocupado.

-No.. -dijo entre sollozos tratando de no preocuparlo -¿y tú?

-¡ Que bueno que te encuentres bien! -Dijo ignorando su pregunta, la abrazaba hace unos momentos temió perderla.

Que ella saliera herida o peor aún, morir...

Tal vez sonaba algo dramático pero él sabía que era perder a los que más amaban y no quería perder a Sakura...

-AUCHH Tobi se lastimo -decía con cascaditas en los ojos. -bueno -se levantó - es hora de ir a comer -ignorando el dolor.

-Usted no va a ningún lado -habló un hombre vestido de smoking, que estaba cruzado de brazos viendo molesto al pelinegro.

-Tobi es un buen chico, el no hizo nada malo -decia con miedo

Sasuke decidió ignorar lo demás y concentrarse en Sakura nuevamente la cual ya había dejado de llorar.

-Tranquila todo está bien -dijo besándole el cabello.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori e Itachi miraban a sus hermanos que estaban abrazados.

-Creo que deberíamos ayudar a Tobi -dijo Kisame.

Itachi miraba emocionado y conmovido la escena, a pesar del estado de locura del que estaba poseído Sasori hasta hace unos momentos hizo que pasará algo lindo, Sasuke se preocupo por alguien mas anteponiendo su vida.

Sasori estaba sorprendido y agradecido por la acción de Sasuke.

-No..-dijo simplemente Itachi -Tobi sabrá arreglárselas solo.

Mientras pedía un café a una mesera que pasaba, todos volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares ignorando lo que acababa de pasar.

.

.

.

.

.

Al escuchar el sonido de la sirena de la policía, Tobi hizo gala de sus habilidades y dejo un "Pagaré" firmado con su nombre y corrió a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

.

-Chicos -habló un pelinegro ganando la mirada de todos -espero no tengan planes para el próximo sábado

Todos lo observaban interrogantes

-Haré una fiesta -amablemente- Lleven a sus hermanos, estará mucha gente importante.

-¿A que se debe la fiesta? -preguntó Deidara.

-ah.. -pensó por un momento- cerramos un importante negocio y es una buena excusa para que los empleados y yo nos distraigamos. -sonrió

_-y es hora de que como buen drama, Sasuke sepa que son los celos jujujuju -pensó Itachi en busca de posibilidades._


	7. Capítulo 6 La fiesta (primera parte)

**Capítulo 6. La fiesta (parte 1)**

Un paquete había llegado a su puerta esa mañana y aun lo observaba con asco.

Hoy era la noche del baile que propuso Itachi como celebración a un cierre de negocios muy bueno, pero como siempre podía ser, su hermano saco a relucir su lado "creativo" y propuso que la fiesta tuviera una temática y sin saber muy bien como los socios y demás invitados aceptaron de tan buena gana.

La temática de la fiesta era nada más ni nada menos, los cuentos de hadas, principalmente todo lo que tuviera que ver con príncipes y princesas, él se negó a asistir a gran ridiculez pero había factores en su contra, como por ejemplo:

Los socios más importantes asistirían y el como heredero y como dueño de parte de la empresa, tenía que estar ahí

Es el cierre de un negocio y el vínculo de dos empresas, era algo que debía celebrarse aunque sea solo por diplomacia.

Y no menos importante, y no sabía cómo, Itachi había logrado contactar con Sakura y ella asistiría, estaba muy emocionada por ello.

Por mucho que tuviera que presentarse no quería ir vestido de manera tan ridícula, pues como siempre Itachi se había encargado de todo y le envió el traje de un príncipe, que no tenía idea de que cuento seria, era un traje negro y blanco con chaleco rojo y detalles dorados y ridículos al fin. Y justamente eso era lo que se encontraba en el paquete.

En si el corte del traje y todo estaba…pasable, pero no era algo que el gran Sasuke Uchiha, eso y que tenía que usar una ridícula capa y una corona.

Kami ¿Cuánta vergüenza tenía que pasar?

Miro hacia el reloj y miro que era ya entrada la tarde, la fiesta empezaría en dos horas y él no era una persona impuntual e irresponsable, estaba la opción de vestirse formal, con un traje elegante y ya, pero estaría tan fuera de lugar, y realmente no le importaba la opinión ajena pero no quería parecer ante los socios el heredero rebelde o algo por el estilo.

Miró nuevamente el traje, y paso la mano por su cabello en gesto de exasperación, suspiro cansinamente y solo dejo de ver el traje para ir por un trago a su propio mini bar.

.

.

.

.

.

-Te aseguro que no se lo pondrá, es completamente ridículo.

-lo hará –dijo con seguridad

-yo no lo creo, tu hermano es diferente a ti, no haría algo tan patético

-lo hará –simplemente repitió con una sonrisa –es mi tonto hermano menor, sé que lo hará, Nagato lo conozco y sé que a pesar de ser muy listo a veces le puede más el instinto

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto con hacerlo pasar tantas situaciones? –pregunto un oji verde que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen

-es divertido –dijo simplemente

-es un gasto de tiempo y dinero y sabes lo que no me gusta derrochar dinero –le reclamo

-pero si no has hecho ningún gasto –se defendió Itachi –pague tu viaje y tu traje inclusive tu alojamiento y comida

-y te estoy agradecido –dijo con sinceridad tras la máscara –pero deberías medirte un poco

-oh vamos, no sean tan duros con Itachi –dijo un peliblanco con una enorme sonrisa

Kakuzu se limitó a rodar los ojos al escuchar la voz de su amigo Hidan defendiendo al pelinegro

-cierto –dijo encogiéndose de hombros un rubio –Itachi tiene millones en su cuenta, y en algo debe gastar ese dinero.

Antes de que el cirujano pudiera quejarse hablo un pelirrojo

-cierto Itachi tiene todo el derecho en gastar su dinero a su antojo pero eso no justifica que le haga la vida imposible a su hermano.

-lo estoy ayudando –se defendió

-prácticamente le obligas a que se case tan joven

-Bueno a pesar de que Sasuke –kun se vea descontento con el hecho de casarse y perder la empresa ante ello, yo lo vi estos últimos días muy contento con Sakura-onee-chan –hablo la voz femenina del grupo

-Sasori lo matara –dijo ya casi resignado en seguir con esa discusión

-pues… -hablo Kisame –desde que el hermano de Itachi le salvo la vida a su hermanita, lo veo más accesible ante la posibilidad de una relación

-si, -dijo Kakuzu – últimamente se le ha visto más tranquilo, con respecto a su hermana claro, y ya lo conocen como es con respecto a sus "tesoros"

-recuerden que puede ser un manipulador –hablo Deidara - tal vez solo quiera hacerle creer a Itachi de que no le pasara nada a su hermano y luego degollarlo –esto último lo dijo con expresión sombría y tenebrosa

-lo dudo –hizo escuchar nuevamente su voz el pelinegro –Sabe que vigilo a Sasuke a través de cámaras.

-lo que me sorprende es que ese mocoso de tu hermano conociendo el carácter de Sasori, sea tan valiente –dijo Hidan entre risas

-la verdad creo que Sasuke ignora el apellido de Sakura y no lo ha relacionado ni con Konan ni con Sasori

-no puede ser tan estúpido –dijo Kakuzu

-a Sasuke no le importa ni el dinero ni la fama de Sakura, realmente fue flechado por ella.

Un silencio se apodero de la estancia, hasta que se escuchó el suave silbido de Hidan.

-vaya un Uchiha enamorado ¿quién lo iba a decir? –hablo el peliblanco

-si…-dijo casi en un suspiro Itachi –toda una historia de amor

-y vuelve el burro al trigo –dijo Nagato

Una risa grupal hizo el ambiente.

-bueno es hora de que nos preparemos para la fiesta –dijo Konan sonriente –hay que recibir a los invitados

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba todo lujosamente decorado, un amplio salón y una orquesta tocaba armoniosamente, algunas mesas a los alrededores pero dejando espacio en el centro para bailar con tranquilidad, una barra y un buffet y varios camareros listos y a la orden de cualquier petición.

A pesar de que había un salón más grande en el hotel Hyuga, Itachi opto por este en un desnivel más bajo que la recepción para que los invitados al entrar, tuvieran su anuncio de entrada y bajara por las escaleras dándole un aspecto más apegado a la temática.

Y asi poco a poco fue llenándose el lugar, todo estaba acorde a lo planeado.

-El rey Haruno Sasori acompañado de su hermana, la princesa Haruno Sakura

Itachi dirigió su vista hacia la entrada y sonrió ante lo que veía, Sasori vestía un elegante traje blanco con rojo y una corona similar a la que el mismo andaba, y agarrada de su brazo Sakura vestida con vestido blanco con detalles rosas y una elegante tiara, ella se veía sonrojada y apenada, posiblemente por ser llamada princesa en voz alta.

-Hola Sasori –Saludo con un abrazo a su amigo

-muy elegante –dijo luego de corresponder el saludo, observando con detenimiento la decoración y como se veía todo mundo.

-parece un verdadero cuento de hadas –halago Sakura

-gracias, esa era la idea. ¿Cómo has estado Sakura-hime-chan? –dijo mientras le besaba la mano

-muy bien, gracias Rey Uchiha –dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-a mi honra la presencia de los tres hermanos Haruno, por favor disfruten la velada.

Asintieron felices y se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraban Nagato, Konan, Naruto y Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura-chan te vez hermosa! –dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba y le daba una vuelta en el aire

-gracias Naruto, tu también te vez bien

El rubio con un ligero sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa apoyaba sus manos detrás de la nuca.

-Oh Hinata eres Bella, que hermosa te vez.

-gracias Sakura-chan tu también te vez muy bien –dijo con un sonrojo

-Bueno al menos aquí tienes a tu bestia siempre servicial –dijo mientras golpeaba ligeramente el hombro del rubio.

-yo le había dicho a Hinata-chan que hubiera sido mejor que fuera la bella durmiente. –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-pero si así se ven mejor –dijo Sakura entre risas.

-¿tu eres Odette? –pregunto el rubio aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-¿Qué? No, no. Mi hermano no quería elegir un cuento y solo eligió trajes a juego ¿no Sasori?

-Fue un regalo de Itachi –se limitó a decir mientras saludaba a Konan y amenazaba a Nagato

-pues…pues realmente pareces a Odette –dijo tímida Hinata

-¿en serio? –se preguntó Sakura casi a si misma –bueno yo también lo pensé por el tutu y las plumas pero mi hermano no viste como el príncipe que me devuelve a la normalidad –dijo sonriendo

-lo encontraras –dijo Naruto casi en un susurro y gracias a su suerte no fue escuchado

.

.

.

.

Estaba molesto, no, mas que molesto, enojado, no, mucho mas que eso, estaba furioso.

Le negaron la entrada a la fiesta de su propia empresa ¿Cómo no estar de tal manera ante esto?

-las ordenes son muy claras, solo la realeza puede estar presente. –hizo gala de su mala imitación del guardia que no lo dejo pasar.

Solo por no llegar vestido de esa manera tan ridícula, no lo dejaron pasar. Por no verse igual de estúpido que su estúpido hermano, ahora tenía que devolverse a su apartamento e ir por el dichoso traje ese, y volver ya que para finalizar el asunto recibió dos mensajes. Uno de Naruto y otro de su queridísimo hermano Itachi..

El primer mensaje fue de Itachi, llego cinco minutos exactos después de que le negaron la entrada: "Hermanito eres un irresponsable, los socios preguntan por ti. Ven inmediatamente. Tu hermano que te quiere Itachi"

¿Irresponsable él? Por Kami, si era la persona mas responsable que el imbécil de su hermano conocería en su vida, llego al dichoso baile pero por estrictas ordenes de su hermano no podía entrar si no era de la realeza, y para ser de la realeza lo primero que se fijarían, ¡Claro! En su vestimenta.

El segundo mensaje fue de Naruto 10 minutos luego del mensaje de Itachi:

"Maldito teme ¿Dónde estás? Te pierdes de la diversión, bueno amargado espero disfrutes tu soledad. aquí te anexo unas fotos, míralas ehhh Dattebayo"

Y ciertamente anexo tres fotos, una era de él junto a Hinata, la pelinegra se veía adorable en ese enorme vestido amarillo, mientras que ver a Naruto con ese traje azul y además unas falsas patillas pegadas en su cara, (que sinceramente le daban un aspecto algo animal) no pudo contener la mueca de burla y arrogancia que se asomó a su rostro.

La segunda foto era Sakura que distraídamente hablaba junto con Ino, Ino también andaba de esos grandes vestidos, su vestido era color rosa. El vestido que andaba Sakura era diferente era algo más corto y abombado, tenía brillantina y muchas plumas y algunos bordes rosa, pero en su mayoría era un blanco puro y brillante, su cabello estaba recogido, y su tiara era blanca como si se tratase de mas plumas pero claramente se veía mucho mas fuerte que unas simples plumas, parecía de esas muñequitas que aparecen en esas cajas musicales.

Y la tercera foto, fue la que hizo que tomara la determinación para devolverse, se trataba de Sakura bailando y sonriendo junto a un pelirrojo, se veían muy juntos y muy felices para su gusto y sin siquiera pensarlo salió a hacer rodar llantas y llegar a su apartamento y ponerse el estúpido traje ese, que bueno que Itachi eligiera pantalones de un corte elegantes por que el color blanco, según Sasuke, no se veía muy masculino.

Iba de vuelta a la fiesta, hecho una fiera, la capa y la corona iban en el asiento del copiloto, y de vez en cuando lo miraba sin querer ponérselas.

Aparco rápidamente y a regañadientes se puso la corona y la estúpida capa se la hecho a los hombros.

-¿nombre? –pregunto el guardia el cual vestia como vikingo

-Sasuke Uchiha.

El guardia lo miro y al reconocer su traje solo presiono un botón, murmuro algo y la puerta tras el se abrió dejándolo pasar.

-Ahora hace su entrada a la velada, nuestro querido príncipe, Uchiha Sasuke

-solo esto faltaba –murmuraba de mal humor mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada y sentía la mirada de algunos sobre el.

-hermanito que bueno que estés aquí –se le acercaba Itachi, el cual vestía como Hamlet, cosa que profundamente irritaba a Sasuke, eso y el leotardo negro que usaba junto con ese extraño conjunto.

-estoy muy molesto Itachi y si sigues molestando –hizo una pausa –te mato

Itachi sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, y le dejo el camino libre, no sin antes hacer una llamada, pero sin perderle de vista

Sasuke a paso apresurados pasaba entre las mesas en busca de la melena rosada, vestida de un pulcro blanco, saludaba con una ligera reverencia a los socios mientras continuaba su camino, pero fue cuando la observo, estaba observando a través de una especie de balcón, al parecer disfrutaba la brisa nocturna, se disponía a ir donde ella y observo al pelirrojo vestido de blanco, a juego con Sakura, solo ellos dos…

A paso rápido se acercó y lo que sucedió luego fue en fracción de segundos.

La orquesta hizo un brusco silencio ante el grito de una de las damas de la fiesta.

Todos alarmados siguieron su vista hacia donde provenía el alboroto, Itachi solo tomaba de su copa de vino con una cara de sorpresa pero sin ocultar su sonrisa de diversión.

-Sasuke ¿Qué crees que haces? –dijo Sakura ante el repentino golpe que le dio Sasuke a Sasori, así tirándolo al suelo, Sasuke estaba encima de el intentando golpearlo pero Sasori esquivaba y paso de ser "al que golpean" a golpear a Sasuke. -¡ya paren los dos!

-¿Qué te ocurre estúpido? –le dijo Sasori mientras intentaba golpearlo

-teme detente

-no te da vergüenza, es mucho menor que tu

-¿de que hablas? –le dijo Sasori luego de que Nagato lo apartara del pelinegro y el rubio sostuviera a Sasuke para que no se le tirara encima.

Antes de Sasuke poder decir algo, Itachi se acercó, vio a su hermano parecía tener sed de sangre, casi y creyó haberle visto sus ojos de un color carmesí.

-a ver Sasuke. ¿Por qué atacas a Sasori?

Sasuke solo lo congelo con la mirada.

-Sasuke-kun ¿qué sucede? –pregunto Sasuke acercándose.

Su dulce e inocente mirada junto con ese hermoso traje que lucia, simplemente lo dejo embobado.

-el… es muy mayor para ti, además –volteo la mirada para evitar la vergüenza –alguien como tu merece algo mejor

Sakura lo veía perpleja. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿De su hermano?

-ósea que estabas celoso

Sasuke le mostro su más iracunda mirada a su hermano, tras decir eso.

Sasori fue el primero en reír a carcajadas.

Nagato por miedo a que se hubiera vuelto loco, lo soltó, puesto que su integridad física primero. No quería ser víctima de Sasori

Luego la risa del pelirrojo fue acompañado por Naruto, Itachi y los demás invitados que estaban más cerca.

-se están burlando de mi –decía Sasuke desafiante y molesto. Casi soltándose de Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –Sasori es mi hermano mayor

.

.

.

.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, Naruto soltó sus brazos y estuvo libre pero simplemente no hizo nada.

-A ver dejémoslos solos –ordeno Itachi- que siga la fiesta

Los hombres alzaron su copa con júbilo y siguieron a Itachi a la pista, que paso a ser música clásica y de ambiente, a un DJ con música ya de la época actual y muy movida, Itachi con mucho júbilo empezó a bailar y mostrar sus ingeniosos y divertidos pasos de baile.

-perdón –se disculpó Sasuke con Sasori y Sakura.

Sasori solo le toco el hombro con un gesto de aprobación y se fue a bailar con Konan.

.

.

.

.

Uno de los meseros se acercó a Itachi

-señor, dice la señorita Jewelry ¿Qué si el plan sigue en marcha?

Itachi dirigió la vista hacia donde estaría oculta la actriz Jewelry, estaba vestida exactamente como Sakura y con el cabello rosado y todo.

-dile que la misión ha sido abortada, que se cambie y disfrute la fiesta

El mesero solo asintió y se retiró.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Capitulo 7 la fiesta parte 2

La fiesta – parte II

-¿a que golpea fuerte mi hermano, no? –dijo sonriente el pelinegro, mientras un mesero rellenaba su copa.

En la mesa se encontraba todo el grupo de amigos, autodenominado como "Akatsuki" todos vestidos de cuentos de hadas.

Deidara era el príncipe encantador, haciendo gala de su elegancia y hermosura.

Kizame era Neptuno, padre de Ariel, "la sirenita"

Sasori, solo vestía con el traje tradicional de un príncipe inglés, decidió no adoptar un personaje

Kakuzu vestía como emperador chino, con un trae de corte parecido al de Qianlong

Hidan decía ser un dios, aunque su cuerpo con runas dibujadas, la piel pintada en negra y la bata blanca y su explosiva personalidad más bien le daban aire de psicópata.

Konan, vestía de blanca nieves, una blanca nieves muy particular con cabello azul y un poco sexy con su escote.

Nagato, vestía como un príncipe igualmente, a juego con su ardiente blanca nieves que no dejaba sola ni por un minuto.

Itachi vestía como un rey, con todo y el collar y corona. Era gracioso pero no le quitaba lo apuesto.

Tobi, vestía como un príncipe ¿quizá? Pero siempre con una máscara que no dejaba entre ver su rostro, solamente podían observar sus ojos y su negra cabellera.

Zetsu…. Bueno Zetsu era un árbol…

-se supone que tenía temática de cuento de hadas…no te dejaban pasar los guardias si no cumplías con eso…¿Cómo…. –preguntaba Nagato curioso, pero siendo interrumpido.

-Les dije que era un árbol encantado –dijo secamente

Todo el grupo lo miraba con una gotita en la frente ante tan ingeniosa respuesta, aunque algo perturbados por la elección de atuendo de su amigo, pero bueno así era él de exótico y así lo querían y apreciaban, aunque a veces no entendían como eran amigos de alguien así.

Aunque bueno no se podía decir que ellos eran del todo normales….

Una dama cabellooscuro, se acercaba a ellos con pasos elegantes, vestida y maquillada como una hermosa reina de corazones rojos, una sonrisa seductora tan natural, Itachi al verla cerca, se puso de pie para recibirla, obsequiándole un abrazo amistoso. Todos se preguntaban quién era esta hermosa y desconocida dama, todos excepto Konan que se mantenía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-Amigos, les presento a Izumi–dijo Itachi, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la dama – Izumi, ellos son mis amigos de los que te hable –todos notaron que Itachi había omitido el apellido de la joven a propósito pero no quisieron decirle nada, porque viniendo de Itachi no sabían que esperar.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es…

-Nagato –fue firme al hablar y una sonrisa algo misteriosa se adueñó de sus facciones

-¿nos conocemos? –dijo ante la sorpresa

-oh no, claro que no. –decía la peli purpura mientras con un gesto con las manos le restaba importancia –simplemente es que Itachi-kun me ha hablado mucho sobre todos ustedes y casi estoy segura de saber quién es quien solo con verlos. –poso su vista en todos y se detuvo en la peliceleste –Konan, un placer verte de nuevo querida –se acercó a ella para darse un saludo amistoso con un beso en cada mejilla, dos mujeres que eran ejemplo de elegancia y a la vez el erotismo destilaba por sus puros.

Nagato veía a Konan con curiosidad, mientras la dama tomaba asiento entre Konan e Itachi.

-No hacen falta tantas formalidades Deidara-san –dijo al ver el intento de cortesía para estrechar su mano con ella para un cordial saludo –aunque ustedes no sepan nada de mi yo lo es todo sobre ustedes, bueno al menos todas las mentiras de Itachi –dijo con una recatada risa – Sasori –fijo su vista en el pelirrojo –tú y Deidara son artistas no? –ambos jóvenes asintieron con total tranquilidad, en realidad eran muy conocidos y no era algo de lo cual sorprenderse – Kakuzu, eres un médico muy reconocido, neurocirujano y a la vez cirujano cardiovascular y no solo eso, eres un negociante potencial –Kakuzu le rindió una leve reverencia para afirmar su respuesta- Hidan, abogado de uno de los despachos más conocidos del mundo, además que todos saben que nunca has perdido un caso –El peliblanco solo se limitó a guiñarle un ojo con galantería a lo que ella le dedico una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo que el libido en él aumentara – Zetsu y Kizame ustedes son biólogos especializados en distintas ramas, -Zetsu no se vio nada sorprendido y el hombre tiburón solo sonreía, esa sonrisa algo escalofriante- Nagato. Tu eres heredero de una empresa, un empresario hecho y derecho ¿Por qué Konan no trabaja para ti? Acaso….¿ya no están juntos? –esto último lo dijo con total inocencia pero al pelirrojo no le agrado en lo absoluto, abrazó posesivamente a su novia, porque esa tipa tramaba algo raro y sea lo que sea ni él ni Konan estaría metidos en ello – Tobi, tu eres un buen niño –dijo sonriéndole a lo que Tobi correspondió con otra sonrisa (que no podían ver debido a la máscara) y se puso a hacer un baile todo extraño en señal de afecto

-Ya que conoces al menos a que nos dedicamos, porque no nos cuentas ¿Qué hace usted, reina? –dijo Sasori tan sereno como siempre, la verdad la mujer frente a él era sumamente hermosa, pero no era algo que le llamara del todo la atención.

-Oh –habló Itachi –Izumi es una actriz

Nagato la vio nuevamente, ¿Cómo rayos Itachi mantenía amistad con una actriz sin que los medios lo publicaran? Es mas ¿Cómo él siendo el mejor amigo de Itachi no sabía sobre ella? ¿Qué ocultaba Itachi ahora? Dirigió la vista a donde se encontraba Sasuke con una compresa de hielo y Sakura y Naruto junto otros amigos, hablaba animadamente, aunque el Uchiha menor se mantenía con la vista fija en un punto inexistente pero que en la mente del muchacho posiblemente sería algo muy interesante…

-vaya hermano mayor te dio Kami –susurro por lo bajo, mientras se compadecía del ojo ónix

.

.

.

.

-teme –le llamó –también para aclarar Konan es hermana de Sakura

Sasuke solo gruño por lo bajo, viéndolo con desafío y molestia.

-Naruto, Basta ya… -le reprendió Sakura, mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Pero Sakura-chan –dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

Sasuke trataba de ignorarlos, realmente sentía vergüenza y aunque podía disimular muy bien, en el fondo su orgullo estaba herido, y no había forma de remediarlo. No importaba si Sakura le decía que todo estaba bien, pero ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego y tan tonto?…. Además algo de temor se albergaba dentro de él, Pues, fue testigo de las palizas que recibió Nagato cuando empezó a cortejar a Konan, y no era que sintiera del todo miedo por Sasori, sino que no podía lastimar al tan querido hermano mayor de Sakura, en estos momentos ella tal vez no estaba molesta puesto que él había ignorado el hecho que eran hermanos, pero ahora, que ya sabía, si lo golpeaba ella podría enojarse mucho y él no quería ser un cobarde ni frente a Sakura ni frente a Sasori, tenía que enfrentarlo.

-¿me concedes esta pieza? –Le dijo un joven cabello purpura a Sakura

Todos observaron a Sasuke, excepto la pelirrosa, para ver su reacción ante esta petición del misterioso chico.

Sasuke sintió la mirada de todos encima y bien sabia porque. Había quedado expuesto ante sus amigos y conocidos, todo por un impulso de celos. Y en este momento aunque dentro de sí la llamita de los celos seguían ardiendo, decidió ignorarlo, además ese pelirrojo enmascarado hasta podía ser familia de Sakura… _o quizás no…_ trato de tomar el control de sus emociones nuevamente y con una máscara de fría indiferencia tomo un trago de su copa de vino.

Sakura estaba dudando si aceptar o no, y temía ver el rostro de Sasuke además de la vergüenza que sentía por el hecho de ser el centro de atención de sus amigo luego de lo sucedido entre su hermano y el Uchiha menor, no muy convencida, decidió tomar la mano del caballero pelirrojo y salir a la pista de baile, no sin antes volver su rostro hacia el pelinegro, el cual estaba totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría.

-_¿Qué le pasa? _–hablo su inner- _hace unos momentos estaba hecho una furia todo por vernos con Sasori, pero ahora ni siquiera le importa que bailemos con este enmascarado sultán._

Y fue hasta ese momento que reparo en el joven que la saco a la pista de baile, un traje de sultán color crema, con decoraciones semejantes al oro, aunque posiblemente fuera oro, cabello rojo y una máscara blanca con el dibujo de una bestia mitológica, una bestia de una sola cola.

Además esos ojos azul marino, que se distinguían a través de la máscara eran inconfundibles.

-Gaara –Era una afirmación

A lo que el joven sonrió tenuemente y se posiciono para bailar ese vals, mano en la cintura y otra en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-teme ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto un rubio con notoria preocupación.

-hn –se limito a contestar, la verdad se encontraba muy molesto y trataba de no fijar su vista en la maldita pista de baile porque se volvería loco.

-¿No vas a gritar o arremeter contra el chico que toma de la cintura a Sakura? –dijo el ojiazul en espera de alguna reacción. -¿no te molesta? –siguió molestando a su mejor amigo

La sangre del azabache ardía en su interior, estaba tomándola de la cintura…. Solo con que vieran a Sakura por más de un minuto lo volvía loco, ahora saber que alguien podía tocar su suave y blanca piel, a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo, que podía observar a tan solo centímetros su hermosos ojos verdes y esa cercanía podría estar tan próxima como para contar sus largas pestañas, además estaba con ese corto tutu como una hermosa bailarina, como si fuera Odette, lograba a Sasuke robarle la tranquilidad, estaba iracundo, la envidia lo dominaba, quería ser él el que tuviera esa cercanía con Sakura y ser el único en su vida, tal vez podía compartirla un poco con su hermano, porque no le quedaba alterativa, pero nada más.

Ignorando todas las preguntas fastidiosas del rubio, se levantó de su silla, dando el último trago a su copa de vino y se dirigió a la pista de baile, sin detenerse.

Todos estaban paralizados, acaso se atrevería a golpear a alguien más? Naruto se ponía en pie dispuesto a seguir a su amigo y detenerlo por si cometía alguna locura, tal vez no debía molestarlo tanto….

Y ante la mirada de todos, El azabache toco cortésmente el hombro del pelirrojo

-¿me permiten? –dijo sonando lo más tranquilo posible, aunque por dentro estaba con ganas de desmembrar a ese tipo (si, así de sádico) pero no quería incomodar a la ojijade con otra escena violenta.

-Claro, Uchiha –dijo el ojo aqua con total tranquilidad, mientras le daba lugar a Sasuke para que bailara con Sakura.

Todos observaban la escena con sorpresa, en primer lugar el Uchiha no era de los que bailaran y en segunda, por lo que habían visto, Sasuke era muy posesivo y su lado violento relucía ante los celos, pero en ese instante parecía un cachorrito y no el lobo feroz que hace unos momentos había atacado a Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

-Konan..-en un susurro hablo un pelirrojo.

-Dime Nagato –dijo con suavidad procurando que nadie además de su novio la escuchara

-¿Quién es ella? –dirigió la vista hacia Izumi

-Es Izumi –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso lo sé –dijo con fastidio, su novia le tomaba el pelo -pero ¿su apellido? ¿de dónde conoce a Itachi? ¿de dónde la conoces tú?

-Desconozco su apellido o su familia, la conozco por Itachi pero no sé cómo se pudieron conocer –dijo algo pensativa

-qué extraño…

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-kun… no sabía que eras tan buen bailarín –le sonrió dulcemente, mientras Sasuke sonreía de lado, no pudo suprimir esa pequeña sonrisa, pues al ver el hermoso rostro de Sakura sonriéndole dulcemente y con tanto cariño la felicidad se había apoderado de él.

-Es porque una bailarina me guía –le dijo al oído.

Ella se sonrojo visiblemente y una risita nerviosa escapo por su boca.

-Realmente yo solo me puse este traje porque Itachi, le dio a mi hermano trajes a juego, no soy tan buena bailando

-¿Itachi? –sabía que Sasori, Konan e Itachi eran buenos amigos, pero no que también tuviera mucha conexión con Sakura, bueno realmente había ignorado el apellido de Sakura, era obvio que Itachi la conocía, que quizás mucho mejor que el mismo….y que quizás… esto solo fuera parte del plan de Itachi…

-Oh si Itachi es muy amigo de mis hermanos, además de jefe de Konan. Aunque tenía mucho sin verlo, desde que era una niña pero de la nada ha tenido interés en charlar conmigo ¿le has dicho algo? –pregunto curiosa, con cierta ilusión en su corazón.

-Maldito bastardo –murmuró, para su suerte Sakura no escucho bien, ante su mirada desconcertada y curiosa, él le trato de sonreír levemente –eres hermosa –descolocando a Sakura completamente y sonrojándola, ese hermoso rubor contrastaba con su blanca piel y el blanco de su vestido.

.

.

.

.

.

-Itachi –hablo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo la charla de ambos pelinegros

-¿si?

-Necesito hablar con tu hermano seriamente, pero Sakura no debe darse cuenta ¿me ayudas con eso? –pregunto con cierto deje de tristeza y molestia mientras no apartaba la vista de su hermanita bailando con el pelinegro

-si quieres Sasuke tampoco se puede enterar –dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué?

-Nada –sonrió tranquilamente –cuenta conmigo, mañana mismo si gustas, puede llegar a la oficina y hablas con Sasuke, el estará encantado de hablar contigo

-¿tú crees?

-por supuesto –sonrió con cierta malicia.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
